The Line Between Love and Hate
by Cajun Rogue
Summary: Harry is caught somewhere between of the girl who is perfect and the girl who is perfect for him. Liz is beautiful and sweet--the perfect girl and Lexi has attitude, spunk, and ticks Harry off to no end--the girl who is perfect for him.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, this is my second story… I don't know if I'm going to continue, it kind of depends on how many reviews I get… It's a bit angst-y… Give it a while, it'll get better… As far as for where Ron is, it'll all be explained later in the story… BTW check out my other stories "Unconditional Love" and "Prophecy"… Well, hope you like it…

**I have been getting a few complaints about this story. I would like to clear a couple of things up before you read it. Lexi is NOT a Mary-Sue. If you would read past the first chapter, you would realize that she is, in fact, a unique character. Another thing, Harry is this way for a reason. He's not a jerk, he really does have good intentions. He has every right to be arrogant, but you have to keep reading to find out why. This is not a characterization mistake on my part, he's no more of an ass than he is in the fifth book.**

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived: New Love on the Horizon? See page 3," Harry read aloud off of the cover of "The Daily Prophet" one early Monday morning from his one bedroom flat in Hogsmeade while sitting in the chair at the kitchen table. It was a gray, cloudy morning and he was in no mood to read gossip about him in some stupid newspaper. He sighed and subconsciously flattened his hair to hide lightning shaped scar on his forehead. A scar that was the constant reminder of the curse that had killed his parents when he was a baby.

"Yeah, new love my ass," He muttered under his breath as he took a long sip of coffee.

At twenty-three, Harry was just starting out work for the Ministry of Magic as an auror. He had been working for a year after training for four years. In his seventh year, there had been duel between himself and Voldemort, the wizard who had cast the curse that killed his parents. Harry had always been the only person who could ever defeat the wizard. Eventually, Voldemort had returned to power and the time had come for he and Harry to end the terror that had been going on the wizarding world. Harry had won, making the wizarding world a safe place once again. He had, however, not escaped from Voldemort without any loss. After five years, Harry still woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, blinking back tears from the nightmares he had about that night. Many other people had died between the time when Voldemort came back to power and when Harry slayed him. Innocent lives, ruined by the hating soul known as Voldemort.

Harry had been single and bitter since he left Hogwarts. He did not love anyone, for to love someone was to give them power over your feelings and emotions and eventually your very life. He had gone through to many heartbreaks to fall for that. No, that was not the road for him. Eventually, he knew that he would have to learn to love someone, but now was certainly not the time to worry about it; a year was hardly enough time to settle in to a new life and career.

Harry looked around his small, cozy flat. The white walls, the red sofa, the large, black recliner, the beat up cork coffee table; they were all signs of home to him. The kitchen was small and just through the living room was a small, warm, comforting bedroom and a bathroom. Simple and comforting was one way to describe the flat. 

A quick glance at his watch told Harry that he had to apparate to work in fifteen minutes. Looking down at his clothes, he realized that he was still in his sleep clothes. He threw the toast he was eating down onto a plate and ran into his room to change. After throwing open the closet doors, he pulled on pants and a shirt, put on a tie, put on socks, laced up his shoes, and finally pulled on his robes. A glance into the mirror above his dresser told him that his hair was even more messy than usual. After trying for a good five minutes or so, his hair still looked dreadful.

"Screw it," Harry muttered to himself, running into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth. Another glance down at his watch told him that it was time to apparate to work. With a snap, he was gone.

"Today, we're getting a new batch of aurors to train. You are to interview, assess, and inform them. Most of them are just out of school. Try your best to give them an accurate account of what being an auror is all about. Each of you have been assigned a person and their brief history you will find in a manila folder on your desk," Mr. Edwards, the head of auror offices told the group of young aurors in front of him in one of the Ministry of Magic's conference rooms. It was a drab, gray place and Harry couldn't wait to get out and do what he had signed up for as an auror. Mr. Edwards was an older man who had grown too old to continue his work on the field. He was now working above a group of young aurors who were too inexperienced to work in the field.

"So, in other words, tell them that it's just a crapload of paperwork and a coffee pot that is always empty?" Harry muttered under his breath to his best friend and fellow auror, Hermione Granger who was standing on the side of him.

"It's not like we're going to be working in the office forever," Hermione said with a giggle. Hermione was a petite, slender, brown eyed, brown haired, intelligent girl. She and Harry had been best friends since their first year of Hogwarts. Boy, had she changed since then. She was more relaxed and her hair was no longer busy, but sleek and shiny, she had a deep tan and was engaged to her long time on and off boyfriend, quidditch superstar, Viktor Krum. During one of she and Victor's off times, Harry and Hermione had tried to pursue a relationship only to find that they were absolutely intolerable as a couple.

"Not forever, just until we retire," Harry remarked with a sigh, "Oh well, might as well go find out who the little brat is," Harry said, walking off towards his tiny cubicle and plopping down in the desk chair directly across from the doors. It was an average cubicle; cramped and boring.

The new trainees were always the same. They were cocky, spoiled, and never made it past the first two or three months.

A quick glance inside of the folder revealed that his trainee was an American female named Lexi Reagan. 

"Well, Ms. Reagan, looks like I'll soon have the pleasure of destroying your dreams of being an auror," Harry said as he dropped the folder back on his desk, propped his feet up on the desk, and began rubbing his temples. With a sigh, he looked at his watch, "Well, well, not very punctual now, are we?" Harry said as he discovered that she was already almost two minutes late. 

"Mr. Potter, I was told that I was to speak to you when I got here," A female voice said.

"You're already late," Harry growled, eyes still shut.

"Or maybe your clock is early?" She asked sweetly.

"You're Lexi Reagan, are you not?" Harry asked, finally opening his startling, green eyes.

"The one and only," Lexi answered, reaching out to shake her hand. Upon opening his eyes, Harry saw a tall, slender, blonde haired, blue eyed, presumably eighteen-year-old female. She did not look normal though, the underneath of her long blonde hair was dyed black and the blonde part of her hair had red streaks. She was wearing baggy, cargo khakis, a black tank top, and black skateboard shoes. Her hair was down and straight, halfway down her back.

"Please, sit down," Harry said, trying to conceal his surprise at her looks.

"Of course," Lexi said, taking a seat across from him in the standard issue office chair.

"So," Harry said, pulling her file closer to him and glancing down at it, "It says here that you attended a wizarding school in America?"

"Yes, the one, the only wizarding school in America," Lexi said.

"And that your parents are muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She answered defensively.

"Hey, no reason to get offended, my mum was muggle born as was my best friend," Harry said offhandedly, "So, I'm supposed to interview you. How about you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Ok," She said confidently, "I went to the Salem Institute in Boston. I graduated with top grades and now I'm here at the best full auror training center in the world. I plan on living and working in Britain after I finish training." Lexi said, crossing her legs and looking bored.

"Why an auror?" Harry asked.

"Because I like a challenge," She said, cockily.

"A challenge? Yeah, spending the first ten years of your career behind a desk and then spending the rest of your life in fear of being killed by some idiot who thinks that some loser guy should have worked free is a _challenge_. Fighting dark wizards and fearing for your life the entire time, knowing that at any moment you could make one minor mistake that would cost you your life and the lives of dozens of other innocent people is a _challenge," Harry heard himself say. He was getting quite annoyed with her attitude. Looking down, he realized that he was now sitting with his hands clenched and resting on his knees._

"Yeah, I think so," She said with a haughty smile.

"Well, take my word for it: it's not a challenge. It's a death fight. If you think this is simply a challenge, I suggest you stand up and walk out of this room and never bother me or this office again," Harry snapped. His first impression of her was that she was very attractive, but her naïve attitude made him want to strangle her. She just sat there, staring at him with one perfectly plucked, blonde eyebrow raised.

"As touching as your little speech was, I don't get scared off so easily," Lexi said sarcastically while smirking and looking very relaxed.

"Well, then, waste the next four years of your life here and then realize that you can't handle the pressure. It's really your decision," Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Mmk, I think I'll take the latter. Can I ask a question?" Lexi asked.

"Depends," Harry said.

"Well, according to what you've said, you haven't spent any time on fieldwork yet, but you sounded so knowledgeable when you told me what it was like fighting dark wizards. Why is that?" Lexi inquired looking him dead in the eyes.

"The details are too horrendous for your ears," Harry said, flashing her a fake smile.

"Oh, no, I'm sure that they aren't," She said certainly, leaning forward in interest.

"Fine, if I tell you maybe you'll realize you aren't made for this job—" Harry began, hands still clenched in his lap. 

"How do you know I'm not made for this job? You've known me for less than an hour," Lexi argued, snapping up and looking at him in annoyance.

"Well, I can more or less guess what you're really like. Daddy's little girl, perfect family in a cookie cutter house, only child, who's been guarded and sheltered her entire life," Harry said with a bored tone, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet on the desk again.

"You have no right to judge me. You don't know me. As a matter of fact, just being fueled from a need to prove you wrong is enough for me to make sure I become a damn good auror. So, answer my question or don't, but quit taunting me," Lexi said in an angry voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, sweetie," Harry said sarcastically, "Have you ever heard of a wizard by the name of Voldemort?"

"Yes, I think I've heard that name somewhere before," Lexi said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well, he was the second most powerful wizard alive for a while. He more or less made a sport of killing people and when I was seventeen I defeated him for the last time," Harry said, breezing over the more horrific parts of the story.

"Why you?" Lexi asked. Most people would be amazed by this story, but obviously not her.

"None of your business," Harry snapped, closing the subject.

"Were you planning on working through lunch?" Came the voice of Hermione. Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway of his cubicle and leaning against the doorway with a smile.

"No, just finishing a bit of work up," Harry said, glaring at Lexi.

"Well, I'm ready to eat. Come on before I have to drag you out of your chair," Hermione said still smiling.

Minutes later, Harry and Hermione were seated in a crowded pub eating lunch. So far, it had mostly been silence. Hermione seemed to be able to sense that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So, how was your student?" Hermione asked, setting down her drink.

"Absolutely insufferable. And yours?" Harry asked throwing down his half eaten sandwich. 

"She's great and very enthusiastic. That's a bit odd though, when I met Lexi earlier, she seemed very kind and intelligent," Hermione said with a puzzled look as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, don't expect me to figure out why the bloody hell she's so annoying," Harry said, looking around the scruffy pub.

"You're a cup full of sugar today, aren't you?" Hermione asked with a smile playing around the sides of her lips.

"Yeah, sugar that's gone bad," Harry semi-argreed with a half smile.

~~Well, I hope you liked it and if you did, go review cuz I won't continue if no one likes it!~~


	2. Five Year Anniversary

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: Despite the fact that I only got four reviews, I decided to write more of this fic… Thanks to those four people who actually read the first chapter and reviewed… Hope y'all like this chapter… Happy New Years!!

"Harry… do you know what tomorrow is?" Hermione asked on night in late May with tears in her eyes. They were sitting on a park bench near the building they worked in. After work, they had decided to walk there and talk since it was such a beautiful night. Now, they were sitting side by side on the bench, talking.

"Yes, I well, of course I know," Harry told her while avoiding her eyes and watching the pigeons chase each other.

"I was wondering if you'd visit the—with me?" Hermione asked, tears now flowing freely down her face. Harry jerked his gaze from the pigeons and faced Hermione. 

"Of course I will," Harry said pulling her into a hug. He hated it when she cried.

"Thank you, I have to go home now," Hermione said and with a pop, she was gone. 

With a pop, Harry disappeared from the bench where he and Hermione had been talking and was in his own apartment. He looked around. It was after nine and he still had not eaten anything yet. He rummaged through his cabinets. The only things he found were either cereal or spoiled. Eventually, he gave up the hunt and sat down on his couch with a bottle of butterbeer.

"How could I not go with her to the graveyard?" Harry asked himself, aloud. "It's my own fault that she's going in the first place."

Harry sat on his couch a bit longer, staring at the plain, white wall and thinking. It had been about a month since the training program had begun. He and Lexi were getting along terribly; she seemed determined to annoy him. He thought back to the first training session.

"Do you have any experience with self defense?" Harry had asked her. They were standing in the cubicle, facing each other.

"Well, why else would I think I could do this job if I didn't?" Lexi snapped. She was in a very short temper today. 

"Do you know what the unforgivable curses are?" Harry asked her. She looked at him, tilted her head to the right, and raised her left eyebrow.

"Is it really necessary to patronize me?" Lexi asked, clearly annoyed.

"Who said I was patronizing you?" Harry asked her.

"How could I not know what the unforgivable curses are?" Lexi snapped giving him a death glare.

"Well, for a second, let's pretend I don't know what they are and you tell me what they are?" Harry told her rolling his bright green eyes.

"Are you as dumb in this imaginary world as you are in the real world?" Lexi asked cockily with a smirk on her face.

"Answer the damn question," Harry snapped, leaning on his desk. He was getting a bit annoyed with her attitude.

"Aveda Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio," Lexi said, checking her black nails and rolling her eyes at the same time. Rolling her eyes while doing something else seemed to be a special talent of hers.

"Do you know how to use them?" Harry asked.

"In America, it's illegal to use them while underage," Lexi said, still examining her nails and rolling her eyes.

"Is that a no?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Lexi said, still picking at her nails.

"Well, get out your wand," Harry told her quietly.

The two of them had spent the next two hours working on the first of the three: Imperio. After she had mastered it, they moved on to Crucio. They were practicing on spiders.

"Well, that's enough for today. Go home and get some sleep," Harry had told her.

"That's pretty easy," Lexi said.

"It's much harder in attack conditions on real people," Harry told her and with a pop, he had disappeared.

Lexi was so cocky and annoying. She would be his student for the next four years. 

"Naïve little brat," Harry muttered under his breath and putting his face in his hands. Just thinking about Lexi annoyed him.

Harry got up and went to get ready for bed.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. He had just seen it again in his dreams. The dead body there, Voldemort threatening to kill Harry next, the deatheaters torturing Hermione. All of it was there. Of course it was, tomorrow night was the five year anniversary. Like Harry could get through the night without dreaming about it. He hardly got through a regular night without dreaming about it. That's why he was always in a dreadful mood. He was yet to tell anyone about the dreams, they would think he could not handle himself. Besides, there was no one to tell. 

Harry rolled over onto his side and fell back asleep.

Ronald Weasley

Loving son, friend, and student

March 1st 1988- May 30, 2006

RIP

On the side of Harry, Hermione burst into tears. Harry put his arms around her shoulders while he blinked back tears of his own. He looked around the graveyard. It was a gray day and everything seemed to be out of place. Of course, he thought, nothing is right anymore.

"He was so…" Hermione began.

"Shh…shhh… I know," Harry said, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"We n-need to get to work," Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, see you there in a second," Harry told her and with a pop, they were both gone.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked in the hall right outside their cubicles.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave Harry one last hug and walked towards her cubicle.

"Looks like you're late now," Lexi said when Harry walked in. Lexi could really get on a guy's nerves Harry found himself thinking.

"I had… stuff to do," Harry told her, "I don't know why this is any of your concern though."

"I noticed Hermione crying. Did you break up with her?" Lexi asked with a sly smile.

"No, we aren't dating," Harry told her, annoyed. "For your information, today is the five year anniversary of the death of our best friend." Harry said coldly as he sat down in his seat behind the desk.

"Oh—I'm sorry," Lexi said, looking really and truly sorry.

"Did you work on your defense curses?" Harry asked directing the conversation away from Ron.

"Yes," Lexi said shortly.

"Well, get out your wand and I'll find out," Harry snapped.

The two of them practiced curses and defenses for the rest of the day, stopping only for a brief lunch break. When five o'clock came around, Hermione walked into the room.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat down on top of the desk.

"Sleeping," Harry said with a smile. He loved to annoy her by stating the obvious.

"I mean before that," Hermione confirmed with a smile.

"Oh, I have an interesting evening planned in which I will be getting drunk and then sitting on the couch talking to Hedwig," Harry told her. Hedwig was his snow white owl; he had had him since he was eleven.

"Charming. You want to invite me over to eat so that you can talk to me instead of your bird?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I'm sure Hedwig in an interesting… creature, but, you know." As much as Harry wanted to be alone, he hated to disappoint his best friend and she really seemed like she should not be alone. So, Harry did the only thing he knew to do when he had a crying girl on his hands. He agreed with everything she said.

"I guess… If you don't mind the fact that I have no food," Harry said with a sympathetic smile. He had hoped this would make her change her mind.

"I'll cook," Hermione said, hopping off the desk.

"I don't have anything to cook with," Harry told her.

"Then I'll go to the grocery store before I go to your house," Hermione said.

"Is it really worth all that trouble?" Harry asked. He noticed Lexi was watching, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"I really don't feel like being alone," Hermione told him, looking as though if he said no, she just might burst into tears.

"I see. And where is the charming Victor?" Harry teased. 

"Training. So, am I invited or not?" Hermione asked, giving him a sad puppy face.

"I suppose I could stand to eat something," Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

"What are you doing tonight, Lexi?" Hermione asked Lexi. Harry made the cut-throat signal, but Hermione pointedly ignored him.

"Just… hanging around," Lexi said, looking at the pictures on the wall. One picture contained Harry, Ron, and Hermione, beaming at the camera. Another was of Sirius and Harry, taken so many years ago.

"Well, would you like to join us? I plan on making my world famous lasagna," Hermione offered. Harry shot her a look. He did not want to spend the evening with his least favorite person. 

"If you'd like me to come, I'll be there," Lexi accepted with a smile.

"Well, I can't wait. You can come at about seven," Hermione told her.

"I'll be there," Lexi said, smiling. "If it's ok with you guys, I'm going to go home and change now."

"See you soon," Hermione told her and with a pop, Lexi was gone. Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Why don't you invite Snape and Malfoy as well?" Harry hissed at Hermione.

"Harry, be nice. Did it ever occur to you that she just needs a friend?" Hermione asked, looking stubborn. She seemed dead set on doing something good that day.

"Even if it had, I doubt I would give a crap," Harry said, annoyed. Like Lexi needed anything or anyone. Her life was perfect.

"Well, she's coming and you're going to be nice to her," Hermione snapped. "Now, let's get to the grocery store," Hermione said right before apparating off.

Harry sighed. Harry could not, for the life of him, disappoint Hermione. He never could. She just had this thing about her that made Harry say yes to her. It had always been that way and always would. Dealing with Lexi would just be another way in which he had to deal with making Hermione happy. He would be nice and hold his tongue… If she held her's.

~~Hope you liked that chapter! If you want more (The next chapter would focus on the dinner party: very amusing) go REVIEW! If you don't review, I can't promise you that I'll put another chapter out anytime soon or put one out at all… so, REVIEW~~

Katarina Phillippe~ Thank you… I like the idea of Harry and Hermione getting together, but the main idea for this story was Lexi… 

PotterChick1~ My favorite reviewer! Thank you for always reviewing everything I've written! I hope you like this one and that you keep reading it, as well as the other one…

Shh2010~ Thank you, I seem to be continuing… I think I might just keep w/this story… Maybe… I won't post very often until I'm done w/my other story "Unconditional Love" and it's possible sequel though…

Violet Sun~ Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like my ideas and my writing! Lexi isn't married… that was just a typo… Yes, I think Harry may have met his match…

~~REVIEW~~


	3. The Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, thank you guys for the reviews! *Hugz* Check out my other fic "Unconditional Love" and "Prophecy" … They're a Lily and James fics… Anyway, hope you like this chapter…

"Hermione, I just thought of someone that you forgot to put on the list for the dinner party," Harry said, later that night when he and Hermione were chopping vegetables for salad. Hermione liked to cook the muggle way. The two of them had just gotten back from the grocery store.

"Harry—" Hermione began.

"We didn't even think to invite Trelawney. I think this is a careless mistake on our part. I mean her saying how my death is long overdue would really lighten up the atmosphere." Harry told her sarcastically as he angrily chopped onions. He felt tears rushing to his eyes… Damn onions…

"Harry, would you stop being a prat and go check on the lasagna?" Hermione asked in a cheery voice as she finished shredding the lettuce. 

"So, where might Victor be tonight?" Harry asked of Hermione's fiancé as Harry opened the oven door and discovered the lasagna, bubbling pleasantly. The smell it was giving off was making him hungry. His eyes were still tearing up… Damn onions…

"I thought I told you, he's training." Hermione said, slightly annoyed. Harry sighed as he shut the oven door. He really felt that Victor was a bit… Untrustworthy.

"You mean to tell me that he can't apparate here when he's done? Training surely doesn't run all night, does it?" Harry asked. He hated the way Victor was never around. Harry thought Hermione deserved better.

"He's tired after practice." Hermione said shortly. "Can you watch the food? I wanted to zap home to shower and change before dinner."

"Sure… I can't promise it won't burn though," Harry said. He's a horrid cook.

"It won't," Hermione said, taking out her wand, pointing it at the oven, and muttering a spell. "There. I suggest you at least change before dinner."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Harry asked, annoyed as he looked down at his clothes. He thought he looked fine.

"Harry—" Hermione began in a know-it-all voice. Harry had been fully intending not to cooperate and make this night horrible for everyone involved, but his can't say no to Hermione instincts kicked in.

"Buh-bye," Hermione said and with a crack, she was gone.

Harry glanced at the clock. Twenty to seven. He decided to take Hermione's advice and go change. Not because he wanted to look good, but because his work robes weren't very comfortable. Harry walked into his room and opened his closet. He pulled out a black, long sleeved, button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He changed. A quick glance in the mirror revealed that he looked somewhat decent. After debating for a few seconds, he decided to change into a dark green t-shirt. He then pulled on a pair of trainers. Looking in the mirror revealed that the shirt brought out his eyes. Not that he cared. 

Walking out of the bedroom, he looked at the clock. Ten to seven. He decided to pick up in his flat. It was beginning to get quite dirty. He picked up the old newspapers and threw them away. He fluffed the pillows on the couch. He picked up the dishes on the coffee table that may or may not have been growing something. He cleaned them with magic. Looking at the clock revealed that it was five until seven. There was a loud pop. Harry turned around to find Hermione there.

"Oh, good, I was hoping Lexi didn't get here before me. The two of you might tear each other's eyes out." Hermione said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven to check it. She was wearing tight, boot cut blue jeans, a dark red, baby t-shirt and her usual old-school trainers. Her hair was down and perfectly straight. Stupid Victor.

"Shucks. I was hoping to eliminate her tonight," Harry said with disappointment as he got up and followed her towards the kitchen. The food was calling his name.

"She's not a very punctual—" Hermione began. She was cut off by a loud crack. 

"Hey guys," Lexi said warmly. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, a rather low-cut black peasant top, and spike-heeled, knee high, black boots.

"Nice to see you," Hermione said pleasantly giving Harry a look.

"Hi." Harry said shortly. He didn't have to pretend he didn't want to be here. 

"So… What's for dinner?" Lexi asked Hermione looking awkward.

"Butterbeer, salad, lasagna, and chocolate cake for dessert." Hermione said with a smile. "Are you guys ready to eat yet?"

"Sure, it sounds great," Lexi said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why the heck not?" Harry asked. Hermione shot him a look. He stuck his tongue out at her. Hermione cursed the dishes to fly to the table. Harry, Lexi, and Hermione all sat down at the small, circular table in the kitchen; he didn't have a dining room. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence—which Lexi didn't seem to notice—Hermione tried to make conversation.

"So, Lexi… How do you like the auror training program so far?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"It's… Interesting… Harry's a good teacher," Lexi responded. Harry grunted and helped himself to some bread. He was never much for salad; this one had onions… Damn onions…

"So… Anyone got any interesting stories?" Hermione asked, visibly trying to keep the conversation going. Harry and Lexi just stared at her blankly.

"No, but I've got a question." Harry told Hermione.

"Um… Ok… Shoot." Hermione said.

"What do you get when you—" Harry began. He loved this joke which involved a hippogriff mating with a thestral and their semi-visible offspring.

"So, Hermione, I hear you're engaged?" Lexi asked, cutting Harry off. Harry grunted, that had been one of his better riddles. He wasn't a very funny guy and had been reading the comics in hopes of finding a couple of jokes.

"Yes," Hermione said, beaming as she brought her forkful of lasagna to her mouth.

"Is it to Harry?" Lexi asked, looking towards Harry as though expecting him to blow up. He, in turn, began viciously cutting the lasagna with a knife, imagining Lexi's head on the plate.  

"I thought I told you… We're not dating." Harry told her, now annoyed that she had ruined his joke and didn't listen to him in class.

"His names Victor Krum," Hermione said, still beaming and ignoring Harry's comment.

"That sounds really familiar," Lexi said with a confused look on her face as she cut the lasagna, calmly. Harry took a deep breath and began counting to ten in his head.

"Oh, you know who he is, but not me," Harry muttered under his breath; he had gotten sidetracked at four.

"Perhaps you've heard of him… He's a professional quidditch player," Hermione said… surprisingly enough, she was STILL beaming as she ate her bread. Harry wondered if it was hard to beam and eat at the same time.

"That must be it. I simply adore quidditch. What position does he play?" Lexi asked with interest.

"Seeker. Harry loves quidditch too," Hermione added.

"Really?" Lexi said, turning to Harry who was currently attempting to see how long he could go without opening his mouth. "You like quidditch?" Harry grunted, trying very hard not to open his mouth.

"Harry—" Hermione began with a look of warning.

"Have you played?" Lexi asked. Harry grunted as though she should know.

"Tiny bit," Harry said sarcastically, annoyed that his please Hermione instincts had ruined his no speaking game.

"Harry—" Hermione warned.

"What did you play?" Lexi asked seemingly oblivious to the bad vibes Harry was sending her.

"Seeker," Harry said shortly. He was now trying to see how long he could go with using one word answers.

"Were you any good?" Lexi asked, looking interested.

"Bit," Harry responded. He was now two for two in the one word answer category. He was quite proud of this accomplishment. He smiled to himself smugly and congratulated himself. Right before he could pat himself on the back--

"You're being modest Harry," Hermione argued. Harry grunted in response. "He played for our house team. Only lost two games in seven years. He was the youngest player in a century. He's quite a bit better than my fiancé." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief; Hermione was STILL beaming.

"Wow, my personal favorite position is beater," Lexi told them. Harry snorted... He didn't mean it to come off as an insult. "I'm sorry, Harry, you seem to have some sort of problem with me."

"What would give you that idea?" Harry asked. Damn, he broke his streak. Damn Lexi wasn't good for anything!

"Well, you've been very short with me all night." Lexi answered, raising her eyebrow.

"Cake, anyone?" Hermione asked, trying to avoid argument. "It's really yummy."

"No, I'm a man of few words," Harry told her with a fake smile, ignoring Hermione.

"When you don't like someone, you sure as heck are." Lexi said with a fake smile. Hermione looked defeated.

"Do you have any liquor in the house, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking depressed.

"What ever gave you the idea I didn't like you?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione who was now frantically searching Harry's cabinets for what he could only assume was liquor.

"Hmmm, let me see—" Lexi began. Harry felt anger boiling inside of him. He tried to push it down. He tried to count to ten.

"You see, to not like you would mean that I cared enough to think about you and figure out that I don't like you and I simply don't care enough to give it a second thought." Harry said. There went the bubbling anger he had tried to push down. 

"You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" Lexi asked looking across the table at him in annoyance.

"Not nearly as highly as you think of yourself," Harry said shortly with a fake smile.

"Oh, my, look at the time. Harry must be getting to bed before he makes a complete ass of himself." Hermione said shooting a dark look at Harry. Harry shrugged in response.

"Yes, I should be going," Lexi said, standing up. "See you Monday, Harry. Hermione, thank you so much for inviting me. I had a splendid time and the food was superb."

"Thank you so much for coming! I'm sorry if Harry's been a bit of an ass. He is one. It's hard for him to pretend for extended periods of time that he's not." Hermione said apologetically. Harry looked at her.

"Hello, still here," Harry said, annoyed.

"Goodbye, thanks," Lexi said and with a pop she was gone. Harry knew that it was coming to him now. Maybe he could avoid it by stunning himself…

"I ask you to do one thing! One thing! You can't even attempt to be nice for one night!" Hermione screamed at Harry. Harry sighed, his head told him to argue back, but his heart told him that he was wrong and that he should not disappoint Hermione.

"Hermione—I—I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, you prat, apologize to her!" Hermione said. Yeah… When pigs fly…

"I will, next time I see her," Harry said, trying to smooth things over.

"You'd better! I have to go," Hermione said, looking sad and mad at the same time.

"Good-bye," Harry said, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Goodnight," Hermione said and disapparated leaving him hugging air.

Harry sat down on the couch and thought about what he had just gotten himself into. It was all because of his need to please Hermione. When had that started? "When her boyfriend stopped pleasing her" A little voice in Harry's head told him. Harry was not very fond of Victor, but had no reason to suspect that Victor was not good to Hermione other than the fact that he was rarely around, but that didn't seem to bother Hermione very much. A loud popping noise caused Harry to turn around.

"Sorry, I left my purse," Lexi said, picking her purse up of the chair. Harry had promised Hermione he'd apologize next time he saw her. Harry wanted to leave it until Monday, but the little, good voice in his head—that had been speaking in Hermione's voice for years now—told Harry that he had to apologize now.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass tonight," Harry apologized. Lexi looked at him in surprise.

"Is the great Harry Potter admitting he was wrong?" Lexi asked, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Don't rub it in," Harry said.

"I accept I suppose," Lexi said.

"Ok, then, goodbye, I guess," Harry said.

"Later," Lexi said and with a pop, she was gone.

~~Hope you liked this chapter!! Now go review!!~~

Potterchick1~My most loyal reviewer!! Hugz and thanks for always reviewing no matter how much that chapter/story sucks!

Shh2010~I have my reasons for killing Ron… You'll see, it's part of the plot… Hope the dinner party lived up…

Hpfan5244~I hate Cho… Well, I don't hate her, I just hate she and Harry together… Harry will eventually lighten up, once he finishes being an ass

Katarina Phillippe~I'm glad I wrote the Ron thing well… You'll find out why Harry thinks it's his fault… I know Lexi is cocky, but she's not as bad in this chap, it's more Harry who's cocky… Hope the dinner party lived up! Thanx for putting me on your favs!

Ginny_24~Thanks!

Learning Disability~Thanks!

MetallicVerb~I never thought Hermione would become an auror either, it's just crucial to the plot that she and Harry see each other every day… Yeah, I love that Harry finally has someone who isn't all going out of their way to be nice… As for Victor-Hermione… wait and see…


	4. You Never Cared

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except, of course, Lexi, but SOME people think she's not worth owning, so it doesn't really matter… She's not a freakin Mary Sue! But I suppose the people who said that never got to this chapter, which sucks for them cuz if they would've gotten this far they would've realized she wasn't a freakin Mary Sue!!

A/N: Damn, that disclaimer was long! I hope you like this chapter… By the way, she's not a Mary Sue, is she?

About a week after the dinner party, Harry was at work and he ran into Tonks in the lobby. 

"Harry!" Tonks screamed out in surprise when she saw him. She was a friend of Harry's from the Order of the Phoenix as well as an auror a few years older than him.

"Tonks, what's up?" Harry asked, smiling and leaning against one of the cubicle walls. "How's Remus?" Remus Lupin, Harry's dad's best friend, and Tonks had gotten married a couple of years before. Harry was very happy for them; they were perfect for each other.

"He's great. We're great. How are you?" Tonks asked, smiling.

"Great, I've got an ass for a trainee, but other than that, it's great," Harry said, laughing. 

"I'm sure you and he will get along eventually," Tonks advised.

"It's a she," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He knew what was coming next. Tonks gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh, then you're in love," Tonks said with a laugh.

"Do you want to die?" Harry asked threateningly in a joking manner.

"I'm so afraid, Potter. I have to go now, I need to pick up my new assignment, but you and your love bunny have to come over to dinner sometime. We'll get back to you on it," Tonks said, walking away.

Harry sighed and walked down the hall, looking down at the letters that had been in his inbox. Things between he and Lexi had been even more awkward since the dinner walked party. Hermione was still bitter at him. Things were simply bitter. 

"You're late," Lexi said bitterly when Harry walked into his office. Lexi had her legs propped on the desk.

"I'm making up for all the times when you were late," Harry said, throwing the papers onto his desk and walking towards his chair.

"Aren't you supposed to be setting an example?" Lexi asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm supposed to be teaching you how to be an auror so that someday, somewhere, I can eventually begin my fieldwork, which by the way, I've been capable of since I was a teenager," Harry said with a sigh as he propped his feet on the desk, on top of a stack of newspapers.

"Nifty," Lexi said sarcastically.

"Isn't it though?" Harry asked as he took his feet off the desk and started reading his interoffice memos.

"Dude, where'd that wretched scar on your head come from?" Lexi said. Harry smoothed down the front of his hair self consciously. He hated the oogling and the staring that came from his scar.

"Observant aren't we?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. "Most people notice in five minutes, but not genius Lexi. It takes her months."

"Where's it from?" Lexi asked, rolling her eyes in return.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Harry asked. "Come on, we have work to do. It makes the time I have to spend in the room with you go by faster."

"What are we doing today, Professor Potter?" Lexi asked in a mocking tone.

"We're going to teach you to fight the Imperius curse," Harry said with a smile of satisfaction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed, daydreaming about sleeping. Damn Lexi. She was so damn annoying. Why did she have to piss him off so damn much? Harry growled. A tap on the window made Harry turn around. He got up and peered out the blinds and into the dark night. It was Hermione's owl, Sunshine. Harry let her in and opened up the letter. 

Harry,

Dad's just been rushed to the hospital. He had a heart attack. They don't think he'll make it.

Hermione

Harry's eyes got wider and wider as he read the letter. Hermione would be devastated if her dad died. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and ran out and threw on some clothes and with a pop he was standing outside the hospital. He ran into the emergency room to find Hermione and her mum. He found them in the dreary emergency room lobby. The atmosphere was definitely a somber one. Her mum was pacing the room and Hermione was sitting on a chair staring off into space. Hermione spotted Harry and ran up to him. 

"Harry," Hermione gasped, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his chesy.

"Mione," Harry said soothingly as he rubbed her back. "What happened? Have you heard anything yet?"

"He, he," Hermione managed to spit out before bursting into hysterical tears.

"Hermione, relax, breath," Harry said, leading her over to a chair. She sat down and put her head in her hands, still bawling.

"He, he… They don't know anything yet… It doesn't look good," Hermione managed to get out in between sobs. Harry knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back. He really didn't know what to say. His parents had died when he was young; he didn't know what it was like to wait around for your parents to die.

"But what if—" Hermione stuttered, tears streaming down her face when she looked up at him.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said with a weak smile as he looked into her large brown eyes. "Did you tell Victor what happened yet?"

"I didn't want to bother him, he's exhausted from practicing all the time." Hermione said. Harry noticed that her face was now tear stained. He felt horrible for her.

"Don't you think he should be here?" Harry asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"He's exhausted," Hermione said. The doors to the emergency room swung open. Harry turned around, hoping to see Victor walking in with his duck strut. Instead, he saw Lexi.

"Hermione, I came as soon as I heard," She said, walking in and sitting down on the side of Hermione. Lexi looked as though she had come straight there after getting the owl. She was wearing pajama pants, a hooded sweater, and slippers.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Lexi asked shakily.

"Nothing, just waiting," Mrs. Granger said. Everyone turned around to see her standing there, looking very shaken.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm so sorry," Harry said, standing up and giving her a hug. He noticed she was shaking.

"Don't sound so pessimistic, Harry," She scolded giving him a weak smile.

"I'm Hermione's mum," Mrs. Granger said, shaking Lexi's hand and taking a deep breath.

"I'm Hermione's friend, Lexi," Lexi said, returning the handshake. "I'm going to go get you guys some drinks." Lexi said, standing up and walking out the room, the emergency room doors swinging closed behind her.

"You owled her?" Harry asked when the door swung behind Lexi. He couldn't believe she wanted Lexi here, but not her fiancé.

"She's one of my best friends," Hermione said simply, hugging herself.

"Since when?" Harry asked taking the now vacant seat Lexi had been in.

"I don't know… Since she started here," Hermione said. "Besides, if you two are going to get married, I might as well be friends with her too." Hermione said with a weak smile. Harry smiled back at her; anything was better than tears.

"You're engaged, Harry?" Mrs. Granger said with a smile. Harry looked up at her, trying not to be annoyed.

"No," Harry said, annoyed. He then smiled at her to take the edge off of his words.

"I was joking," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you here with Mr. Granger?" A doctor asked, walking up to them, looking at his clipboard. Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Harry jumped up. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Mrs. Granger squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could," The doctor said sympathetically. Hermione collapsed. Harry caught her just before she hit the floor. Mrs. Granger burst into tears. 

"Mrs. Granger, I'm so sorry," Harry said as he dragged Hermione to a chair.

"I-I never thought—" Mrs. Granger stuttered looking distraught.

"I know," Harry said, giving her a hug. Just then, Hermione woke up. Harry and Mrs. Granger knelt down beside her.

"Please, tell me that was a bad dream," Hermione said weakly. No one said anything. Mrs. Granger just put her arms around Hermione. Harry heard the doors swing open and turned around to see Lexi walking in with four drinks.

"Did you—" Lexi began, but trailed off when she saw the expressions on Hermione and Mrs. Granger's faces.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, with a sympathetic nod as he gestured towards Lexi and walked out the doors of the emergency room. Lexi followed. The hallway was almost completely dark.

"What happened?" Lexi asked, looking horrorstruck and slightly shaken. Harry detected a slight crack in her voice.

"The doctor just told us that they did all they could, but it wasn't enough," Harry said darkly. He didn't really know what to say.

"I had no idea," Lexi said, looking pensive. "I-I have to leave. Tell them I'm sorry." Lexi walked off, hugging herself.

"What the heck? You have to leave? I should've known, when the going gets tough, you get going." Harry screamed at her retreating back. She snapped around and looked at him. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare," Lexi spat at him. "Did it ever occur to you that other people have problems than the precious Harry Potter and his sidekick?" She asked bitterly, trying to hold back tears. 

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Lexi was such a confusing girl.

"I asked if it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, Hermione's not the only one who's recently lost her father?" Lexi confirmed looking vicious for having to share this information.

"What?" Harry asked shocked. Lexi had depth?

"Look, my dad died four months ago. Happy? You won, I couldn't stay; it brought back painful memories." Lexi said bitterly with tears streaming down her face. "I asked if you were happy?"

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Harry said sympathetically taking a step towards her.

"You never cared," Lexi said, stepping away, turning around, and walking off. Harry stood there for a few minutes, very confused. Then, he went back to comfort Hermione and her mum.

~~There it is, hope you like! See? Lexi's not a freakin Mary Sue, is she? Now, go REVIEW if you want more within the next month! Hugz!~~

Chiquita3~Thank you, I'm glad you like Lexi! Thank you sooo much for saying she's not a Mary Sue!

PotterChick1~ I'm glad you liked the dinner party! There will be H/V parts, but for now, the point is to show… Their relationship… Thanks for defending my fic!

Cell~ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Glyph~ Well, sorry my fic isn't perfect! I love the way you didn't sign in so we could see how perfect all your fics are! Thank you though, for the criticism, you just really need to find a better way to say it. By the way, I was wondering, if this fic sucks so much and is such a waste of time, why did you bother reviewing in the first place?


	5. Dance Clubs Are Good for Something

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm not making any profit… Blah, blah, you get the idea…

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews!! Check out my other fic, "Prophecy" it's a Lily and James fic… I hope you like this chapter… Sorry there's not very much Lexi in this chapter… She'll be back soon though… PS, I know this chapter is a bit boring, but it's sort of a transition chapter… It kinda had to take place for the plot to work…

          Harry ended up spending the entire night with Hermione and Ms. Granger. The three of them stayed in the hospital for an hour or so after the doctor told them the news and then they took a cab to the Granger's house. After about three hours, at around four in the morning, Hermione and her mother drifted off to sleep on the couch the three of them were on. Harry fell asleep about a half hour later. Hermione crying into his shoulder all night and Ms. Granger with her face buried in the pillow on the couch. All in all, it had been a dreadful night. 

          "Harry," Hermione muttered on the side of him. Harry opened his eyes to find Hermione beside him with a tearstained face. "We need to get to work soon." Harry glanced over at the clock on the endtable beside the couch. It was still dark outside, but sure enough, the clock showed that they had to be into work in half an hour.

          "Don't worry about it, you stay here and rest. I'll take care of your work." Harry told her as he sat up careful not to wake up Ms. Granger who was on the same couch on the other side of Hermione.

          "No, I should—" Hermione said with little zest in her voice. She broke off in a yawn.

          "Stay here and sleep. Victor owled me in the night, he'll be as soon as he can. Either late tonight or early tomorrow," Harry said silencing her protests.

          "I suppose I should sleep, if you don't mind… agh! I hate slacking off," Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

          "I don't mind at all. People expect you to take off work. You have to take off—atleast until after the funeral," Harry said as he stood up. 

          "I suppose so," Hermione gave in with a reluctant look on her face.

          "I have to go now," Harry said, bending over and hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I have to pop home and change before I go in."

          "Don't leave," Hermione said sadly. She seemed reluctant to let him out of her sight.

          "I have to, you'll be alright, I'll be alright and I'll be back in a few hours," Harry assured her giving her one last tight hug. With a pop, he was in his own apartment. He walked into his bedroom.

          Upon looking in the mirror over his dresser, he realized that he looked like he hadn't slept all night. Truthfully, he hadn't. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. He sighed and changed into his work clothes before attempting to charm his hair down. After a couple minutes, he gave up and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Looking down at his watch, he realized that he had to go. With a pop, he was standing in his cubicle.

          "Harry, just the guy I wanted to see," Lexi said sarcastically as she looked down at her watch. She was sitting in the chair in front of his desk with her legs crossed. She looked like she hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before.

          "Well, you're going to have to wait. I have to go talk to Mr. Edwards," Harry said walking out into the hall. To his disappointment, Lexi followed him.

          "Well, I have to talk to you now," Lexi said, walking fast to keep up with Harry's brisk pace that was a poor attempt to get away from Lexi. 

          "Make it fast," Harry said sharply. He was a bit annoyed with her because of the way she had left last night. 

          "About what happened last night," Lexi began as the two of them rounded the corner. "If you tell _anyone_ what I told you, I promise you'll regret it."

          "Oh, please, I haven't taught you the killing curse yet and you're yet to master the other two unforgivable curses," Harry said smugly. Lexi glared at him. "Fine, I promise I won't tell anyone that you do have a soul aftertall." Lexi gave him a sidelong glare as they walked into Mr. Edwards office. It was a grey, boring office with framed pictures of his family sitting on the desk.

          "Mr. Potter, just the man I was looking for." Mr. Edwards said. He was sitting behind his desk. There was a young man sitting across from him who Harry could only presume was Hermione's trainee. He was on the short side and slightly built with brown spiky hair, brown eyes and a tan.

          "Yes sir, I have to speak to you about Hermione," Harry told him respectfully.

          "Where is that girl? She didn't show up and she didn't owl me. She's on her way to getting fired." Mr. Edwards said in an annoyed voice as he flipped through the paperwork on his desk.

          "Please, sir, her father passed away last night and I told her that I'd do all her work. She's really distraught. She needs the time off," Harry said sincerely. Mr. Edwards looked up at him.

          "I suppose that's alright. Tell her she can take off as much work as she needs and give her my sympathy. Until she gets back, I expect you to take over her training. This is Daniel Brown," Mr. Edwards said, gesturing to the young man across from him. Harry nodded.

          "Well, I guess we should be getting to work," Harry said as he turned on his heel and walked out. Lexi and Daniel followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The day had went by pretty fast. Harry had worked with Lexi and Daniel. Daniel had been very polite and knowledgeable. Harry couldn't help being jealous that Hermione had gotten someone so much easier to get along with that he had. After work, he went home and changed. Then he went to pick up Chinese food and headed over to Ms. Granger's. 

          "Hey guys," Harry said when Hermione let him in. His arms were filled with bags of Chinese food. 

          "Hi," Hermione said. Harry could see that she had probably been crying all day. "Not guys, just me. Mum's been upstairs crying since she woke up this morning."

          "And how have you been?" Harry asked as he walked across the room and set the bags on the kitchen table.

          "Alright, I suppose," Hermione said weakly as she sat down at the table.

          "Do you want the sweet and sour chicken or the—" Harry began to ask.

          "I'm not really hungry," Hermione said sadly. She was rocking back and forth with a dazed look on her face.

          "You should eat something," Harry advised with concern in his voice.

          "I'm not hungry, I'll eat later," Hermione assured him. "We can  put the leftovers in the fridge and I'll eat them later."

          "Have you been back to your apartment since last night?" Harry asked her as he sat down and pulled out a carton.

          "No," Hermione answered. She had a sad look on her face.

          "Have you heard from Victor?" Harry asked as he took a bite.

          "Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow morning. Hey Harry?" Hermione asked.

          "Yes?" Harry asked, looking up from his food and meeting her eyes.

          "Can we go out?" Hermione asked.

          "Hermione, I thought we'd been—" Harry began with a sigh.

          "Not date. Go to a club or something," Hermione confirmed. Harry gave her a confused look.

          "I don't think that—" Harry trailed off at the sad look on her face. "If it'll cheer you up."

          "Great!" Hermione said, sounding energized for the first time since the previous day. She jumped out of her seat. "I'm going to go tell mum that we'll be back in a few hours. Can we stop by my apartment first? I want to change."

          "Sure," Harry said, putting down his food. He knew that Hermione should stay here, but if it would cheer her up…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Harry and Hermione had apparated to her apartment and she changed. When she came out of her room, she was wearing fitted blue jeans, a fitted, longsleeved, black shirt, spike heeled boots and looking slightly happier.

          She and Harry went a wizarding dance club in Hogsmeade. Hermione was dancing and she seemed happy, but Harry only danced one song. He hated dancing. He felt like an idiot. The club was full of people, bumping into each other as they danced. There was smoke everywhere. Harry suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Hermione was on the side of him, dancing and having great fun. He couldn't ask her to leave.

          "Hermione," Harry screamed over the music. Hermione turned her head towards him. She appeared to be sweating. "I'm going get drinks." Harry said. She nodded. Harry then started to walk towards the counter, trying not to run into anybody. He got hit a couple of times. It took forever to get to the counter. Right before he got there, he ran right into a girl. He put his arms out to try and prevent her from falling.

          "Thanks," The girl said looking up at him. She had light brown hair and deep brown eyes with a very pretty face. She seemed to be short and she was definitely slender. She was very pretty in Harry's opinion.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized over the music. The two of them were standing right in front of the counter.

          "It's my fault," The girl apologized. Harry ordered two butterbeers when the clerk asked for his order. "Wait a second," The girl began. Harry looked down at her. He knew what was coming now. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry felt himself blushing.

          "I-I-yeah," Harry stuttered. Her face cracked into a grin. It was a very pretty smile. She had perfect teeth. "Good to meet you."

          "You too… And your name would be?" Harry asked looking at her after he finished paying for the drinks.

          "Elizabeth," The girl—Elizabeth said with a smile. Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious. 

          "Harry!" Hermione called out as she walked up. She was out of breath and sweating. Elizabeth's face fell.

          "Oh—no, she's not," Harry began. 

          "Hi," Hermione told Elizabeth. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stuck out her hand which Elizabeth took reluctantly.

          "Elizabeth," She said, shaking Hermione's hand.

          "She and I were just—" Harry began. 

          "Let me save you the time. Elizabeth, Harry's twenty-three, single, and a great guy. He'd like to go out with you sometime next week, is it possible that he could get your fireplace code?" Hermione said quickly. Harry and Elizabeth blushed.

          "I-I—" Harry began. He felt very embarrassed.

          "Sure!" Elizabeth said cheerfully. She gave Harry a sheet of paper with her name and fireplace code on it.

          "Harry, can we go now?" Hermione asked, dragging him away by the arm. Harry smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back.

~~There it is! I know what you're thinking, nothing happened, but many important things did actually happen. 

1) The love triangle has began…

2)Hermione is in possible denial…

3)Lexi refuses to be vulnerable to anyone… She had the chance to ask Harry out right there, but she didn't b/c he knew too much…

4)Hermione is clinging to Harry a bit… 

I don't think this ones all that great… I dunno… Victor will be in the next chapter… I hope you like it… Don't worry, Elizabeth and Harry won't be what you think they will if that makes any sense… If it sucks, just tell me… Now, go leave a good or most likely bad REVIEW!~~

I-HATE-CLIFFIES~They might get together… But as you may have noticed in this chapter, it's definitely not right away… A lot of stuff happens before they even would have the chance to get together… I'm not saying they will, they just might…

Faith456~Thank you! I love anyone who doesn't think Lexi is a Mary-Sue!

AngelEyes699~I love the pen-name! I'm glad you like it! That's what I wanted, something different…

PotterChick1~Thank you!!! I'm glad that I described the last chapter enough for it to be sad!

SweetDreams~Thank you!! Finally, someone who understands my Harry!

Slimpun~Thank you! I love Lexi too! Does that sound egotistical?

Chiquita-3~Lol! Thank you! You'll see H/V next chapter! Harry's not that much of a tactless ass… Lol! He does have a heart, it's just buried!

PSHDrummer07~Oh, thank you email buddy! *Tear*

Muse of the Stars~Love the pen-name! I'm so glad you love my story! I hope you like this chapter… 


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Sorry the last one wasn't too great! Thanks for all the reviews!! Lexi won't be in this chapter very much, except for at the end… She'll be spoken of though… There's a bit of Victor in this chapter… Not too much… He'll be in it a bit more in future chapters…

        Between going to work and taking care of Hermione's work and going to Hermione's father's funeral, it was nearly a week before Harry got the chance to contact Elizabeth. He did, though, and they had a date scheduled Friday at what Harry heard was a good restaurant in the wizarding world. 

        For Harry, Friday couldn't come fast enough. Unfortunately, it was only Thursday night. The funeral was over, but Victor was still in town. He was staying at Hermione's apartment with her. Tonight, Harry was going over to Hermione's apartment to hang out with the two of them. Hermione had something important to ask him. 

        So, that night after supper, Harry started to get ready to go over. He walked into his sloppy room that needed cleaning and opened the closet. He pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and put on some trainers. He knew he looked like a bum, but didn't really care. He didn't really want to spend the next couple of hours in the same room as Victor. A look in the mirror confirmed that Harry did look like a bum. He sighed and with a crack, he found himself in Hermione's apartment.

        "Hello, Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, walking up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry returned the hug and looked around the room. He very rarely went to Hermione's as they usually spent their time at Harry's place. It was a very neat apartment decorated in mostly blue.

        "Hey," Harry said with a smile. "What's up? Where's Victor?" Harry asked, deep down hoping that Victor wasn't there. 

        "Walking into the room," Hermione said with a smile, gesturing to behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Victor Krum, infamous duckfooted, awkward, stern faced, brown-haired, Bulgarian seeker walking into the room.

        "Hullo, Harry," Victor said looking surly. Harry doubted it was because of him, Victor always looked surly.

        "Hey, good to see you," Harry said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "What have you two been doing?"

        "Herm-io-ninny was cooking dinner," Victor said sullenly. Hermione smiled. Victor had never been able to say her name.

        "How about if we sit down?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the couch and the chair. The couch was opposite the fire place which had a fire roaring and the chair was on the side of the couch facing the coffee table. Harry sat down on the chair and Hermione and Victor sat down on the blue couch.

        "So, what did you eat?" Harry asked awkwardly. He didn't really know what to talk about with Hermione now that Victor was here. Hermione smiled. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

        "Spaghetti," Hermione said offhandedly. Victor slipped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. Harry suddenly felt very much like the third wheel. "Harry, I asked you to come tonight because I had to ask you something very important." Hermione said, a serious look suddenly coming over her face.

        "Yes?" Harry asked. He knew what she was going to ask and he didn't know how to respond.

        "Our wedding isn't very far away and I was wondering if you would consider giving me away?" Hermione asked, tears clouding her brown eyes.

        Harry stared at her. He had known this was coming, but now that she had asked it, it suddenly felt real. He really didn't want to give her away. Harry hated Victor and knew that he would only end up breaking Hermione's heart, but Harry also knew that he couldn't let Hermione down and that it would cause a definite rift between them if he refused. 

        "Harry?" Hermione asked, looking confused that he hadn't answered yet. Harry snapped back into reality.

        "Do you not vant to give her avay?" Victor asked with his heavily accented voice. Harry looked at him. 

        "Umm… I—I—sure," Harry managed to choke out in agreement. "I mean—I would be honored to." Harry said with a weak smile.

        "Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry smiled. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you!"

        "It's really no big deal," Harry insisted, turning red. 

        "Yes, it really is," Hermione argued as she sat down. The room lapsed into an awkward silence. Harry looked around, feeling out of place. "Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up at she and Victor, glad to have the silence broken.

        "Yes?" Harry asked.

        "Did Lexi ever tell you why she had to leave so suddenly the night… you know…" Hermione trailed off.

        "She said it brought back memories of when her own father died a few months ago," Harry said simply.

        "Oh, poor thing," Hermione said sadly. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

        The rest of the night went by quickly, with the three of them talking and catching up. Harry and Victor talked about quidditch for a bit and before Harry knew it, he was back at home and the night was over.

        The next day passed by quickly as well and before he knew it, he was getting ready for his date. He decided to wear a green, slightly fitted polo shirt that according to Hermione brought out his eyes and a pair of khakis. He put in contacts, which he rarely did on the account of him hating them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Before Harry knew it, he and Elizabeth were walking into the restaurant. She looked radiant tonight. Her brown hair was down and curled into spirals. She was wearing a sleeveless, tan dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and showed off her slim, but muscular legs and her golden tan. She had on spiky, backless heels and in Harry's opinion, she looked beautiful.

       "So, have you been here before?" Harry asked as he held open the door for her to walk in. Have you been here before! What a dumb question he scolded himself. Elizabeth simply smiled at him, showing off her perfect teeth and tiny dimples.

        "No, I've heard it was good though," She said with a smile as they gave their name and number to the lady. Harry smiled back at Elizabeth as his stomach flipped flopped.

       "That's what I've heard to," Harry said stupidly as the maitre de showed them to their table. It was a table for two, off to the side with a fire blazing in the fireplace nearby. 

        "This place is great," Elizabeth said when the two of them had sat down and were looking through their menus. Harry nodded feeling awkward. The two of them sat in an awkward-first date silence until after they had ordered. "So… Want to tell me about yourself?" Elizabeth asked after the server left. Harry was to see that she was pretending that she didn't know about his horrid past.

         "Well… I… Howabout you start?" Harry asked, feeling redness creeping into his face.

         "Well, I'm twenty one… I'm studying to be a healer. My full name is Elizabeth Brenn Blaze. I live with a roommate in an apartment about half an hour away." Elizabeth said with a smile. "What about you?"

          "I'm twenty three. I'm an auror. My name is Harry James Potter and I live alone. Although, my best friend Hermione is around so much that she might as well live with me." Harry said feeling very self-conscious. "Howabout you tell me about your family?"

         "There isn't much to tell…" Elizabeth trailed off. "There's just my parents and my older sister. I grew up in Oxford. I went to Beauxbaton's and now I'm here. What about you?" Harry looked away, feeling nauseous. He didn't like talking about his family or his childhood.

         "I-I… umm…" Harry stuttered, very embarrassed.

         "It's ok if you don't feel like talking about it, you know," Elizabeth said with a sympathetic smile. "I kind of know a bit already. I just thought you would like to tell me firsthand… you know?" Harry smiled at her. 

          "There's really not much to tell." Harry said sadly.

         "I understand. It's alright. Maybe another time," She said sympathetically. The server came by and gave them their food. The began eating in silence.

         "How about if you tell me more about yourself?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

         "What would you like to know?" Elizabeth asked.

        The entire meal went by perfectly. Harry was shocked at how easily he could talk to her. She was so great. Funny, too, the two of them were laughing almost all the way through the meal. As a matter of fact, everything had been perfect. Up until after the server took their plates, that is. 

          "I thought you weren't going to tell her!" Lexi shrieked in a hushed tone as she walked up to the table. Harry looked up in shock. Not here, not now. Why the hell would she be here?

        "I'm sorry, what?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

        "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Lexi said with her eyes blazing. She completely ignored Elizabeth.

          "What are you talking about?" Harry asked embarrassed at the way Lexi was acting.

         "You told Hermione!" Lexi said in annoyance. 

         "Lexi, I thought she had the—" Harry began in a calm voice.

         "I trusted you." Lexi hissed. She reached down and picked up his drink and threw it in his face and then with a pop, she was gone. Harry felt his face go red. By now, everyone in the room had stopped to watch. Worst of all, he doubted Elizabeth would want anything to do with his after this scene.

         "Who was that?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone as she attempted to wipe the drink off of Harry's face gently with her napkin.

         "That was— I'm so sorry," Harry said sadly. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

         "Don't worry about it! Of course I want to see you again. This was, like, the best date I've ever had!" Elizabeth said causing Harry to get redder. Then, he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he leaned over and kissed her. 

~~There it is! Hope you liked it! Once again, don't worry! Harry and Elizabeth can never be together, she's too perfect to understand him! Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! Now, go REVIEW!~~

Slimpun~I hope you liked this chapter better! Sorry the last wasn't quite up to par!

I-Hate-Cliffies~Yeah, for a little while atleast.

Kento~You'll get to know the both of them better! I promise!

PotterChick1~Lol! You're such a sweetie! I know Victor wasn't in this chap very much, but I don't really like him or know how to characterize him. If you have any tips on it, email me. He'll be there more in the future, around the time of the wedding…

Faith456~You welcome and thank you!

Chiquita-3~I know, isn't he so cute with girls? Lol! I didn't even touch Lexi's opinion of Elizabeth in this chapter. It's an entire chapter in it's own…     


	7. Dinner Anyone?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! BTW, if you guys want to read another one of my stories, read "Prophecy" It's a L/J fic that I'm a bit proud of… Or, you could read "Groundhog Day" It's a James and "Lily" fic. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!

The Monday after Harry and Elizabeth's first date, Harry walked into the office to find Lexi, sitting with her legs propped up on his desk as she twirled her hair.

        "Cheers," Lexi said as she leaned forward and propped her head on the desk. She seemed slightly rumpled today, wearing a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and trainers with her hair in rumpled ponytail.

        "Cheers?" Harry asked in a monotone voice as he slammed his briefcase on the desk and stared straight into her piercing, blue eyes.

        "Yes, cheers," Lexi said with a raised eyebrow.

        "After what you did, all you have say to me is 'cheers'?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

        "What do you want me to say?" Lexi asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

        "How about a 'I'm sorry for overreacting' or a 'I hope I didn't ruin your date' or a 'I'm an evil bitch and I can't control it'?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with exasperation. His infamous temper that had been dormant since the end of Voldemort was quickly rising.

        "What about you?" Lexi asked, her voice shaking with anger. Harry looked at her with his face wrinkled in annoyance.

        "What about me?" Harry snapped at her.

        "You betrayed my trust!" Lexi shrieked. Harry rubbed his face with his hands in annoyance.

        "I thought Hermione had the right to know why you were a crap friend," Harry said with a knowing smirk. This only seemed to upset Lexi further.

        "You know, every time I start to think you might not be an ass, you turn around and prove me wrong. Maybe, I should go tell your precious _Elizabeth_ all about your past, how would you like that?" Lexi said, adding an un-readable emphasis on the name Elizabeth. Harry looked at her, his eyes flashing. 

        "You w-wouldn't dare," Harry said threateningly. 

        "Would I?" Lexi asked nonchalantly.

        "I think you should stay out of my private life from now on. I thought we could try to be friends, but I don't even know why I bothered. I don't want to see you outside of work," Harry said spitefully, eyes flashing.

        "Harry—" Lexi began in a reasoning voice.

        "You heard me, stay out. And you know what? Get out of my face. Take the day off. Go try and find the soul that you obviously sold to the devil," Harry said as he turned to the stack of papers in his inbox. Lexi looked at him for a second in disbelief and then stood up, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Harry, don't you think you overreacted a bit?" Hermione asked over lunch of sandwiches at their favorite pub later that day. Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed.

        "I think she went too far," Harry said in exasperation as he took a sip of his drink. He didn't know if it was the stress from earlier, but he was particularly exhausted.

        "Harry, don't you see, she's jealous!" Hermione said in annoyance. Today was her first day back at work after her father's death.

        "What would she have to be jealous of?" Harry asked curiously.

        "Don't you see? The two of you are in love!" Hermione blurted out knowingly. Harry beat his head on the table.

        "You're—in—sane," Harry said, between each time he would knock his head on the table.

        "Insane? Or brilliant?" Hermione asked in her most knowing voice.

        "In—sane," Harry confirmed, still beating his head on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Harry was getting ready to order in pizza when he heard a knock on his door. _Odd,_ he thought to himself. No one ever came except for Hermione and occasionally Fred, George, and Neville, but they always apparated right in. So, Harry walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.

        "Hey," Elizabeth said with a smile. She was holding a bag of groceries. She was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, a dark red, v-necked, fitted sweater, and a pair of trainers. Her light brown hair was in a high ponytail with short tendrils falling out and framing her face. Harry hands suddenly felt very self-conscious of where his hands were. 

        "Hi—What's up?" Harry asked as he took the groceries from her. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

        "I feel like such an idiot," She said with a giggle. "I didn't want to wait until the weekend to see you, so I decided to come make dinner. I hope I'm not imposing," Elizabeth said with her face red.

        "N-no not a-at all," Harry stuttered. Elizabeth smiled. "C-come in." Elizabeth stepped past Harry and into the living room and looked around.

        "Nice apartment," She said with a smile.

        "Sorry, it's a bit messy, I didn't know you were coming. I-I would've," Harry started to say, his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

        "It's nothing. It's quite clean," She said. "So, where's the kitchen?" Harry pointed to the kitchen and she walked in that direction. He followed with the bag of groceries.

        "I was planning on cooking grilled chicken and vegetables. Is that ok with you?" Elizabeth asked as she rummaged around in the cabinets for a pan.

        "Sure, sounds great. The pan is in that cabinet," Harry said pointing to one of the doors.

        "You don't cook very often, do you?" Elizabeth asked with a smile when she found the pan.

        "I'm not very good at it, why?" Harry asked curiously.

        "Well, there's dust on the pan," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

        "The only person who ever cooks around here is Hermione," Harry said with a sigh. "Do you need any help?"

        About an hour later, Harry and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, plates in their laps, eating. Harry had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into his chest. It was amazing how comfortable they felt with each other.

        "This is great," Harry said between bites of food.

        "I noticed," Elizabeth said, gesturing to his almost empty plate. "Did you eat at all today?"

        "Yeah, I had lunch," Harry said. "And how was your day, Elizabeth?" Harry asked grinning down at her and suddenly feeling a bit warm and fuzzy.

        "Call me Liz… It was good… Interesting… And yours?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

        "Great," Harry told her darkly as he stared down at his empty plate.

        "It doesn't sound great?" Elizabeth inquired.

        "No, it was just fine. The end was better than the beginning though," Harry said with a smile.

~~I hope it wasn't too corny… Just to clarify… Elizabeth is about to leave… She's not staying the night or anything… Lol! Just wanted to get that straight! Hope you like this chapter! If you did, review!~~

Chiquita-3~Yeah, Lexi's a bit of a drama queen… She has her reasons though…

Faith456~Yeah, see the last message for my comment on that, but we still love Lexi, right? Liz is perfect… Just not for Harry…

PotterChick1~She liked it! Lol! I guess Victor will just kinda sulk in the background… Lol!!

Muse of the Stars~I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, the time will come… Eventually…


	8. Occlumency

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having a bit of a writer's block problem, so if the chapter sucks, that's why… 

        Harry walked into work a few days after telling Lexi he never wanted to see her out of work again to find her sitting in her usual chair, eating chocolate.

        "Oh, gee, thank goodness you're here. I was just starting to worry that you were dead or something," Lexi said, sarcasm apparent in her voice.

        "Don't sound too hopeful." Harry said bitterly as he sat down. "You might make me think you wanted me dead and I think that would suffice as the threat needed to get you kicked out of the program."

        "I'm so afraid," Lexi said, rolling her eyes. "How's your beloved Elizabeth?" Lexi asked, resentment in her voice.

        "Charming and your dog?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

        "I don't have a dog," Lexi said.

        "Oh, well, so no companionship, huh? Must be tough," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Then again, I suppose you scare the crap out of dogs, so I suppose it's for the best that you don't have one."

        "Are you going to teach me anything or are you going to antagonize me all day?" Lexi asked in annoyance.

        "Watch that temper, Reagan. Today, I'll be teaching you how Occlumency." Harry said with a smirk.

        "You know Occlumency?" Lexi asked in awe.

        "Of course. It's a necessary part of auror training. Fortunately, I've known since I was in school," Harry said, thinking back to his horrible Occlumency lessons.

        "Shouldn't I learn Legilimency first?" Lexi asked questioningly.

        "Quite frankly, it doesn't matter. However, I'm not really in the mood to have my mind picked today," Harry said with a sigh.

        "Harry has a secret?" Lexi asked with an eyebrow raised.

        "Lexi, I've experienced horrors you could never imagine. I'm sure you'll see them when you do learn Legilimency, but not today," Harry said with a sigh. Lexi rolled her eyes.

        "So, do you care to teach me the basic principles or will you just dive right into reading my mind?" Lexi asked with a smirk.

        "You won't be feeling so smug after this lesson so enjoy it while you can," Harry said with a smile. Lexi started to look somewhat paler than usual.

        "How about I worry about my mental state and you worry about teaching me the theory?" Lexi asked.

        "Whatever you wish. As you know, Occlumency is how one prevents Legilimens from reading their minds and thus finding out weak points of the person. Experienced Occlumens can seal off their mind and only allow the Legilimens from viewing what they wish, but at the inexperienced level can only sometimes completely close off their own mind. Today, I will be teaching you Occlumency in its simplest form," Harry told her. Lexi looked interested.

        "How do I seal off my mind?" Lexi asked curiously.

        "You basically attempt to drain your mind of all thoughts, more or less making it a blank canvas," Harry said simply. 

        "That's it?" Lexi asked in a surprised voice.

        "It's much harder than it sounds. Chances are you won't even come close to properly sealing your mind today or for that matter, weeks," Harry told her.  

        "All I do is clear my mind of all thoughts?" Lexi asked.

        "Yes, just try not to think at all," Harry said quietly. He watched as Lexi closed her eyes and screwed up her face in concentration.

        "I think I'm ready," Lexi said after she had opened her eyes.

        "Ok, stand up and take out your wand," Harry said as he stood up and did the same. "Right now, I'm going to look in your eyes and read your mind. You try to prevent that from happening by not thinking of anything. If you become to emotional, you will make it all the easier for me," Harry said. Lexi nodded weakly, closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again. 

        Harry looked into her large, bright blue eyes and felt regretful for what he was about to do. He looked deeper and deeper into her eyes and felt that the connection had been made. He could feel that she was tense and apprehensive. Before long, he was looking back into her memory. It was flipping by like pages of a book. He saw a funeral with grieving people. Lexi graduating from school. Two people arguing. A man in his twenties screaming at Lexi and then eventually connecting his fist with her face. Harry blinked in an attempt to shut down the connection. When he opened his eyes again, he found Lexi sitting on the floor, crying. He rushed to her side.

        "Are you ok?" Harry asked as he bent down. Lexi nodded. Her face was chalk white.

        "So that's Occlumency, huh?" Lexi asked weakly.

        "Yeah," Harry said quietly. 

        "How much did you see?" Lexi asked in a scared voice.

        "A lot," Harry said quietly. "Here," Harry said, placing his hand under her arm and helping her into the chair. "Are you ok?"

        "I'll be fine," Lexi said weakly. 

        "Here, have some chocolate. A teacher of mine once told me that it would help," Harry said, reaching into his desk and pulling out a candy bar.

        "Thanks," Lexi said weakly as she took the bar from him.

        "You can go home when you're done and we'll try again tomorrow," Harry said.

        "No, I want to get this right today," Lexi said in a determined voice. Harry looked up at her, smiling slightly.

        "I felt the same way after my first lesson, but it won't do you any good to keep trying today. The more tired you get, the harder it will be to clear your mind. Go home and get some sleep and we'll try again tomorrow," Harry said. Lexi looked like she didn't want to agree, but was too tired to argue with him about it.

        "I suppose you have some questions?" Lexi asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Harry looked up from his paperwork. 

        "About what?" Harry asked. In all honesty, he was curious.

        "You know what," Lexi said in response. Harry sighed.

        "Go home and sleep. We'll talk about it later," Harry said simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Don't you think it's a bit soon for Occlumency?" Hermione asked later that day when she, Harry, and Elizabeth were eating lunch. Elizabeth had met them there.

        "Why do you think so?" Harry asked as he put down his drink. He was holding hands with Elizabeth under the table.

        "It just seems a bit soon," Hermione said simply. "I mean, most full grown wizards can't do it."

        "You can. I can. It's essential," Harry said.

        "I can't." Elizabeth said with a weak smile. Harry smiled.

        "Ok, it's essential for auror training," Harry corrected himself.

        "Don't you think the two of you are moving a bit fast?" Hermione asked.

        "What do you mean?" Harry asked questioningly.

        "Well, my student and I are no where near Occlumency," Hermione said.

        "You don't want to discourage her," Elizabeth added.

        "We're not moving too fast, she's mastered everything else so far. And, I'm not trying to discourage her, I'm preparing her," Harry said simply.

        "Is she alright?" Hermione asked. Harry thought back to what he had seen in her memories. He couldn't tell anyone. "I mean, I remember after your first Occlumency lesson—" Hermione began. Harry shot her a look, not wanting her to go on. Harry still hadn't told Elizabeth about his past.

        "What happened?" Elizabeth asked, interested in the story.

        "Well, it was when we were in fifth year and Harry—" Hermione kept going. She obviously hadn't noticed Harry's look.

        "Why were you learning Occlumency at fifteen?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

        "I—it—he," Harry stuttered.

        "He had to learn it for certain reasons," Hermione covered. Elizabeth looked confused.

        "Oh, well, I would love to know why, but I have to be going," Elizabeth said, looking down at her watch.

        "So soon?" Harry asked.

        "Yes, I promised I'd be back soon. Goodbye Hermione, it was nice seeing you again. Bye Harry, I'll see you soon," Elizabeth said, giving Harry a kiss and walking off.

        "Kissing already?" Hermione asked a when Elizabeth was gone. Harry's cheeks burned red. "Lighten up, I'm just teasing. So, you haven't told her about your past yet?" 

        "I—I—" Harry stuttered. He knew what Hermione would say.

        "Yeah, that answers my question. Don't you think she has a right to know?" Hermione asked in a know-it-all voice.

        "She will know," Harry answered, gulping down the lump in his throat.

        "When?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.   

        "When the time is right," Harry said, avoiding her eyes.

        "The time will never be right for you," Hermione said sadly.

        "Look, why does she have to know? Doesn't the future matter more than the past?" Harry pleaded.

        "Harry," Hermione began in a sympathetic tone. "I know that you don't like to talk about it and that it will be hard for you, but don't you think she has the right?"

~~Well, hope you liked that chapter! Lexi's memories will be explained… Do you guys really hate Elizabeth all that much? I mean, I think she's likable even though I like Lexi more… I dunno… Review if you thought it was good!! Oh, by the way, if anyone wants to be notified about updates and doesn't get it from ff.net, you can e-mail me at Cajun_Rogue@Hotmail.com and I'll e-mail you about updates!~~

Faith456~We all love Lexi! I promise, Liz will be disposed of… Eventually… *Cackle*

Queen of Zan~I'm glad you like it and think everyone's in character!!

PotterChick1~I had to clarify! I was going to write her leaving, but I liked the ending w/Harry lying was better…

Mistik Elf~Well, here's the update! I hope you like this chapter!

Byttmeo7~Interesting new sn… Lol! I hate Cho too… Well, actually, I liked her in the fourth book cuz she seemed really sweet, but after we got to know her, I didn't like her very much. I feel kind of bad for her though…

Sunlight704~I'm glad you like! I update just about every weekend if you were wondering…


	9. Before It's Too Late

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter… By the way, if you like this fic, check out my other one "Prophecy" it's a Lily and James fic that I'm rather fond of… There's only mention of Lexi… Sorry, she doesn't appear, but there's a lot said about her… Hope you enjoy!

        By the time the weekend after Lexi's first Occlumency lesson, she had progressed a bit. She hadn't mastered it yet, but Harry was impressed. Sometimes she did better than others. Sometimes she passed out. Sometimes she managed to break through the connection. Harry hadn't really seen any other memories of interest, but the memory of Lexi being hit kept coming up. It was obvious that it was a painful memory for her by the way she wouldn't meet his eyes after he saw it. Harry was too afraid to ask what it was and she didn't seem to want to tell.

        That Friday night, Harry, Elizabeth, Hermione, and Victor were invited to Remus and Tonks' for dinner. 

        "Harry, it's good to see you," Remus said, clapping him on the shoulder when Harry apparated to their house. It was a split level home that Tonks and Remus had bought shortly after their wedding.

        "Good to see you too, mate," Harry said with a smile as he looked over his one time teacher. He still looked older than his age and a bit shabby—the effects of being a werewolf—but he seemed much happier than he had ever been. His eyes were dancing with happiness.

        "Wotcher Harry?" Tonks asked, walking into the entrance hall where Remus had been greeting Harry.

        "Hey Tonks," Harry said with a smile. "Is anyone else here yet?"

        "Hermione and Victor are waiting in the living room," Tonks said, walking towards the living room.

        "I thought you were bringing your girlfriend?" Remus asked, looking confused as he and Harry set off towards the living room.

        "She's running a little late. She said she'd be here in about a half an hour," Harry told him as they walked into the living room to find Hermione and Victor sitting side by side on the couch across from the fireplace. Tonks was sitting in a chair near the couch.

        "Hey Harry," Hermione greeted him with a smile.

        "Hullo Harry," Victor greeted him looking surly. Harry sat down in another chair and Remus sat on the arm of Tonks' chair, smiling.

        "When will Elizabeth be here?" Hermione asked.

        "Soon," Harry said, checking his watch.

        "Elizabeth?" Remus asked, looking confused. "I thought her name was Lexi?" Harry glanced towards Hermione who shrugged.

        "No, how did you know about Lexi though?" Harry asked curiously.

        "He met her after we finished shopping for bridesmaid dresses," Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

        "Bridesmaid dresses?" Harry asked.

        "Yeah, after Ginny, Lexi, Tonks, and I finished shopping for dresses, we came back here for some food," Hermione said simply.

        "Why was Lexi shopping for dresses with you?" Harry asked, confused. Before Hermione could answer, there was a pop and everyone turned around to find Elizabeth. Harry jumped up and walked towards her.

        "Hey, Liz," Harry said giving her a hug.

        "Hey, sorry I'm late," Elizabeth said sweetly.

        "No problem," Tonks said with a smile. Elizabeth looked around, confused.

        "Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said with a shy smile. "This is Remus, Tonks, and Victor," Harry said, gesturing to each. After greeting each other, Tonks suggested that they all go to the dining room for dinner.

        "So, what do you do, Liz?" Remus asked as they all sat around the table, eating dinner.

        "I'm studying to be a healer," Elizabeth said with a smile.

        "That's great," Tonks said offhandedly.

        "So, how do you all know each other?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

        "Well," Harry began, "Remus was a friend of my father's and a teacher of Hermione and I's. Tonks was… An auror. The two of them got married last year. Victor and Hermione have been dating for…"

        "A while," Hermione said beaming.

        "What did you teach?" Elizabeth asked Remus.

        "I taught them Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said simply. "For a year."

        "He was the best teacher we ever had," Harry said, nodding for emphasis. Hermione nodded along. "What are you doing now?" Harry asked Remus.

        "I'm actually teaching again," Remus said with a smile.

        "That's great!" Hermione exclaimed.

        "Yeah, that's really awesome," Harry added.

        An hour or so later, they had finished supper and were sitting around in the living room, talking.

        "That was great," Harry told Tonks.

        "Do you really think I cooked that?" Tonks asked. Everyone laughed.

        "Her cooking is dreadful," Remus said.

        "It's not that bad," Tonks argued.

        "I suppose if someone can't taste it…" Remus said. Tonks giggled.

        "Don't worry, Tonks, I can't cook either," Hermione said with a smile.

        "Oh, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, jumping up from her seat with Harry.

        "What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

        "I have to go. I have to get up early. I'm sorry. I had a great time. Thanks for having me. It was good meeting you guys," Elizabeth said.

        "Let me walk you to the door," Harry said, getting up and walking after Liz towards the entrance hall.

        "I had fun tonight," Elizabeth said when they were standing by the door. She smiled shyly.

        "Thank you for coming with me," Harry said, smiling shyly.

        "Anytime," Elizabeth said, looking around casually. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets.

        "Well, sleep well. Have a good day," Harry said after a moment of awkward silence.

        "Ok, well, bye I guess," Elizabeth said shyly. Harry gave her a hug.

        "Bye," Harry said. With a pop, Elizabeth was gone.

        "So, what did you guys think of Liz?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they were all sitting in the living room.

        "She's… Ok," Remus said apprehensively.

        "Ok?" Harry asked.

        "I liked Lexi better," Tonks said bluntly.

        "What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

        "Yeah, I like Lexi better," Hermione said quietly. Harry looked at her in confusion.

        "Lexi is definitely better," Victor said, looking surly.

        "What does Lexi have that Liz doesn't?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice.

        "Lexi is smarter, prettier, funnier… And you and her just fit better," Hermione said in a know-it-all tone.

        "What the heck does that mean?" Harry asked, annoyed.

        "What?" Hermione asked.

        "When you said that Lexi and I fit better," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

        "You kind of…" Remus said, trailing off.

        "You need someone just as screwed up as you," Tonks finished.

        "What?" Harry asked, semi-shouting.

        "You need someone who isn't perfect. You need someone as screwed up as you are. Someone who can understand you. Someone who doesn't have a perfect life," Hermione said with a sympathetic smile. "And don't get mad at me. Deep down you know I'm right."

        "You know, I don't try and interfere in your relationships," Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

        "You asked," Tonks said, shrugging her shoulders. Harry grunted.

        "You guys are insane. Liz is great," Harry said defiantly. Hermione sighed.

        "Lexi is better," Victor said after a few minutes in which no one spoke. Harry looked up at him.

        "Once again. You guys don't know what you're talking about. Liz is great. Lexi is… Evil," Harry said defiantly.

        "You don't know Lexi enough to judge her," Hermione argued.

        "I know her enough to know I don't like her," Harry said quietly. 

        "You just don't like her because she's not fawning over the precious Harry Potter like the rest of the world," Hermione argued. Harry clenched and unclenched his fists and took a deep breath.

        "I don't care if people are fawning over me or not. I don't want people to fawn over me," Harry said with his jaw locked.

        "Well, then, why did you stop liking her when she didn't know who you were?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

        "I didn't like her long before that," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

        "So, you admit that you disliked her before knowing her?" Hermione asked.

        "I refuse to have this conversation," Harry said stubbornly.

        "Fine, I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out on your own. I just hope it's not too late," Hermione said quietly. Everyone in the room was looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

~~I hope you liked! If you liked it, go review!~~

Muse of the Stars~ I promise, she'll be gone and they'll be together… When the time is right…

SunLight704~ Lol! When the time is right!

Byttmeo3~ Yeah, we'll find out about the memories eventually…

BabyBlu4~ Yeah, we're not really supposed to love Liz to death or anything…

Faith456~ Wow, a cliff… What a way to go…

PotterChick1~ We'll find out the stories… They're good…

Queen of Zan~ Lol! Sounds like you're not sure if you like Liz or Lexi more… Lol!

SmacksKiller~ Interesting name… Liz really isn't supposed to have a strong character… She's just… Sweet and too perfect… Lol!


	10. Lessons Learned in Occlumency Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Hey, ever wonder what Lexi and Liz look like? Check out the website I made, that's right, I got really bored and said to myself, "What have I never done before?" and then I answered myself, "I've never made a website!" So, I did… Lol! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

        Harry walked into this office the Monday after his dinner at Remus and Tonks' house to find Lexi sitting there and looking pretty out of it. 

        "Hey," Lexi said quietly as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind he ears.

        "Hi," Harry said absent-mindedly. What was so great about Lexi? Sure, she was pretty, but so was Liz.

        "Earth to Harry," Lexi said, waving her hand in his face. "You've been standing there for, like, forever. What's wrong? No smart comments planned for today?"

        "No, I was just thinking," Harry said. Lexi looked at him in confusion.

        "You think?" Lexi asked with a smile. She had a very pretty smile.

        "Yes, I do," Harry said. Despite his best efforts, he was grinning.

        "Well, since you don't seem to want to tell me, how about today I just practice 'crucio' on you?" Lexi asked with glint in her eye.

        "No, I'm going to pass," Harry said, nodding his head for emphasis, "We have Occlumency to practice." Lexi sighed. "Have you been practicing clearing your mind?"

        "It's a bit harder than it sounds," Lexi said, sighing again.

        "Yeah, I know. How do you think I learned it?" Harry asked, thinking about when he learned Occlumency and shuddering.

        "When did you learn Occlumency?" Lexi asked, obviously trying to procrastinate.

        "I started when I was fifteen and in fifth year and then learned Legilimency the second half of my sixth year," Harry answered. 

        "Why so young?" Lexi asked.

        "Why so suddenly interested?" Harry asked in response. "Come on, enough procrastinating and pretending to be interested, we have work to do."

        "Do we really have to?" Lexi asked with a sigh. 

        "Yes, come on," Harry said, taking his wand out of his back pocket and standing up, thinking briefly of what Moody would say.

        "Fine, but I suck at this," Lexi said, standing up and taking out her own wand.

        "No, you don't, you're too hard on yourself. You've made a remarkable amount of progress in a very short amount of time," Harry argued, shocking himself with what he had said.

        After about an hour or two of practicing, Lexi was sitting in her usual chair, looking exhausted.

        "You ok?" Harry asked as he started looking through the inbox on his desk.

        "Tired," Lexi said weakly.

        "You should be," Harry said in response. "Lexi, I have a question," Harry said, referring to something that had been bugging his since their first Occlumency lesson.

        "Go," Lexi said in response, looking up he realized that she looked quite pale.

        "Every lesson, a certain memory comes up and I was—" Harry began to say. He was cut off by Lexi.

        "You see the memory of me being beaten up?" Lexi asked weakly and with a remarkable lacking of attitude in her voice.

        "Yes," Harry said quietly as he leaned onto his elbows on the desk.

        "And you wanted to know—" Lexi started to say.

        "Harry, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Hermione said, peaking her head into the cubicle. Harry sighed and stood up.

        "I'll be back in a moment," He told Lexi who simply nodded weakly in response. Harry walked into the hall to talk to Hermione.

        "Harry, I wanted to speak to you," Hermione said, sounding slightly distressed.

        "Yes?" Harry asked.

        "We weren't trying to make you mad at us—" Hermione began to say.

        "You were just trying to help, I know," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Hermione began to look upset.

        "Look, I know that you think you're always right and you don't want to hear differently, but—" Hermione began.

        "But you wanted to try and make me see, I know," Harry said. Hermione screwed up her face as though she were about to cry. Harry sighed. "Look I'm not mad at you or anyone else. You're my best friend."

        "Oh, Harry," Hermione sobbed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "I was so worried that you would hate me!"

        "Shhh," Harry said calmly. "It's all right, I'm not mad, but I do have work to do," He said, pulling away from her. Hermione wiped her face on her sleeve.

        "I'm sorry, you should get back," Hermione said with a sad smile. 

        "Are you ok?" Harry asked her. She nodded. "Well, if you're sure, I have to go back now." 

        "What's wrong with Hermione?" Lexi asked when Harry walked back into his cubicle.

        "She—it's a long story," Harry said, not wanting to tell her what had happened.

        "Oh," Lexi said casually.

        "So, anyway, you were about to tell me—" Harry began.

        "What the memory where I get beat up is?" Lexi asked. Harry nodded. Lexi sighed, as though she really didn't want to talk about it.

        "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry said quietly.

        "No, it's fine… Most people back home do know," Lexi said sadly, "Besides, I'm sure there are some things I want to know about you once I start Legilimency." Harry nodded sadly.

        "Yeah, I suppose so," Harry told her. 

        "There's really not much to say about it… It was just an abusive ex-boyfriend. Well, he wasn't until that night. He was drunk, I ticked him off… You get the drift," Lexi said quietly. Harry nodded.

        "I'm sorry, I had no idea," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. Lexi smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

        "It's all right… Most people already know," Lexi said casually. 

        "Do you want to… Talk about it?" Harry asked, shocking himself.

        "No, it's fine… Really, it was a long time ago," Lexi said, looking uncomfortable. "Just please don't tell anyone."

        "Of course not," Harry said.

        "Not even Hermione?" Lexi asked with a raised eyebrow.    

        "I'm sure you can tell her yourself if you want to," Harry said. 

        "Well, now that I've answered your question. Would you care to tell me why you learned Occlumency at such a young age?" Lexi asked with a glint in her big blue eyes.

        "Oh, you don't want to know," Harry said, grinning.

        "Oh, I think that's why I asked," Lexi said, nodding her head.

        "Fine, I guess I'll tell you then," Harry said.

        "I guess you will," Lexi said with a smile.

        "Yeah, I guess I will," Harry responded. "Keep in mind that this isn't fair by any means."

        "Or is it?" Lexi asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

        "It isn't," Harry argued. "Ok, where should I began. Voldemort—you've heard of him, right?"

        "Yes, he was the most evil wizard ever, you defeated him, like, five years ago," Lexi said. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

        "So you did know?" Harry asked.

        "Of course I do, who doesn't?" Lexi asked.

        "But your first day—" Harry began.

        "I just wanted to see you squirm," Lexi said with a sweet smile.

        "Brat," Harry muttered.

        "Hey! You weren't a cup full of sunshine yourself," Lexi argued. "You had it coming."

        "Yeah, ok," Harry said sarcastically. "Anyway, as I was saying, when Voldemort was reborn, I was of course his worst enemy," Harry began.

        "Wait, why you?" Lexi asked.

        "Did I interrupt your story?" Harry asked in annoyance. "Anyway, and because of the fact that he transferred a bit of himself into me the first time he tried to kill me, we had a mental connection. For a while, he wasn't aware of it, but he eventually became aware of it. When we found out he was, they—they being the Order of the Phoenix, basically the opposite of his followers—figured out that he could send images into my brain and make me see and believe things. The Order decided I should learn Occlumency in an attempt to stop this," Harry said bitterly, remembering what happened next.

        "Did it work?" Lexi asked, interested in the story.

        "No," Harry said, trying not to think of what had happened.

        "What happened?" Lexi asked.

        "I—I—I'm sorry, I can't," Harry said sadly.

        "I understand," Lexi said sympathetically.

~~Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed getting to know Lexi better! Hope it wasn't too angsty for you! Hey, you know what I just realized? When this story began, you guys hated Lexi, now, you hate anyone who's not Lexi or Hermione… Hmm… Lol! Now, do me a favor and go REVIEW!!~~

Faith456~ Oh, I'm sorry… I haven't seen that movie in forever! I'll have to watch it again! Although a cliff is perfect for Liz, I don't think I can get rid of her that way… It wouldn't go over well, cuz then Harry would be all depressed about her dying instead of realizing that she wasn't for him… Sorry… I wanna pitch her over a cliff too though… 

Muse of the Stars~ Well, there's a Harry/Lexi moment! It's   not quite the one you guys wanted, but he's coming along incase you can't tell!

Byttmeo7~ Hmm… Obsessive compulsive Liz… That's interesting *Ponders to self*… Hmm… I like that one… 

PotterChick1~ Yeah, that's what friends are for… Lol! I think everyone likes Lexi better… I sure do! And incase you haven't noticed, Hermione sure does! And everything Hermione wants Harry to do… Well, you get the drift… Remember? He can't tell her 'no'

Queen of Zan~ I agree with you, ketchup is valuable… Mmm, fries w/… Sorry! Um, yeah… I just realized something creepy when reading your review… Yeah, Lexi is a bit of an exaggerated version of myself… Disagreeable and all… Lol! I'm not gothic though… Hmm… Maybe my subconscious wants me to be… 


	11. Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!! I feel so guilty! Lol! Check out my website if you get a chance and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

        "So, ready for your bachelorette party tonight?" Harry asked Hermione that evening after they had gotten off of work.

        "Yeah, I guess… It's not really a party… Ginny, Lexi, and a couple of people are just taking me out and attempting to get me drunk," Hermione said quietly.

        "What's wrong?" Harry asked her with concern.

        "Nothing, it's just—I feel like such an idiot—Victor's going out with all his crazy guy friends and… I'm just worried about—you know," Hermione said sadly, refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

        "I see," Harry said quietly. "You don't trust him?"

        "I do… I'm just worried," Hermione said sadly.

        "I see. You don't trust me? I'll be there, remember," Harry said and upon seeing that she still looked depressed, added, "And I promise you, if he does anything you wouldn't approve of, Fred, George, and I will kick his—"

        "I see, what about Neville?" Hermione asked, laughing.

        "Well, see, Neville is a bit too… Fragile," Harry said, glad to have cheered her up.

        "I see," Hermione said, giggling. "So, you're sure that Elizabeth can't come to the wedding tomorrow?"

        "Yeah, someone died… I'm not really sure who… Her cousin's husband's grandmum or something like that," Harry said vaguely.

        "Well if she doesn't know who it is, why is she going?" Hermione tested with a hand on her hip.

        "Don't look at me like that," Harry teased. "She knows who it is, I don't."

        "Ok, I guess I'll let it slide," Hermione agreed.

        "I thought you hated Liz?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

        "I never said I hated Liz, I just said that you two weren't meant to be together," Hermione argued.

        "I believe your exact words were 'Lexi is smarter, prettier, and funnier.'" Harry argued.

        "Where in that did I say that I hated Liz?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

        "It was implied," Harry said, nodding his head.

        "Was not," Hermione argued.

        "Was to," Harry argued.

        "Was not," Hermione argued.

        "You know, they say that you're one of the most brilliant witches alive and yet you can't even come up with a good comeback," Harry said with a smirk.

        "Can to," Hermione argued.

        "Cannot," Harry confirmed.

        "Can to," Hermione disagreed.

        "I'm not having this conversation with you!" Harry said in exasperation.

        "Are to," Hermione teased.

        "No, are not!" Harry said, trying not to laugh. "We should both get ready."

        "You know, my party would be much better if you were there," Hermione said thoughtfully.

        "Yeah, of course it would, but I think—by tradition—the bride's gal-pals take her out. So, short of dressing me like a girl—" Harry began.

        "That could be arranged," Hermione said with a smile.

        "Yeah, I'll pass on that one," Harry said with a smile. "By the way, thanks for making Victor invite Fred, George, and Neville. I hate his quidditch idiot ego-driven friends."

        "Yeah, me too," Hermione said in agreement. "And besides, you wouldn't have been able to kick his… Rear alone."

        "Do me a favor and shut-up," Harry said in mock-annoyance.

        "I'm going to miss this," Hermione said sadly.

        "Miss what?" Harry asked in confusion.

        "Miss hanging out with you all the time," Hermione said quietly.

        "We can still hang out," Harry said, trying to cheer her up.

        "Not like this," Hermione said. Harry turned around to face her and found tears running down her cheeks.

        "Well don't cry," Harry said dejectedly. "We'll still be friends. I mean, what do you want? For us to get married or something?"

        "Well, we would be able to hang out whenever we wanted," Hermione said with a sad smile.

        "Yeah, if we didn't kill each other first. Trust me, if we were married, we would be way to sick of each other to hang out," Harry said as he hugged her.

        "Yeah, I know it wouldn't work, but don't you think it's weird that my friendship with you is better than my relationship with my fiancée?" Hermione asked.

        "You and Victor have a good relationship," Harry argued half-heartedly. "And besides, remember when we dated in sixth year? I do seem to remember hating you for months."

        "Yeah, that was fun," Hermione said with a smile.

        "Yeah, maybe for you. The only person I had to get advice from was Ron," Harry said with a laugh. "I mean, he was great to hang out with, but a bit…"      

        "Non-sensitive?" Hermione asked.

        "Yeah," Harry agreed.

        "I miss him," Hermione said sadly.

        "Me too," Harry said. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments.

        "Well, I guess we should both go home and get ready, huh?" Hermione asked.

        "Yeah, I guess so," Harry said and with two pops, they were both gone. 

        After going home and changing, Harry had apparated to the bar where Victor's bachelor party was being held at. It was a crowded, noisy, smoky place that made Harry feel very claustrophobic. After greeting Victory, Harry made his way over to the twins and Neville.

        "Hiya Harry," Fred said with a smile as he clapped him on the shoulder.

        "Hey, pull up a seat," George said, kicking out the chair across the table from him. Harry sighed, smiled, and sat down.

        "Hey," Harry greeted them.

        "Hey Harry," Neville said quietly.

        "What's going on with you?" George asked Harry.

        "Nothing… Same old… Same old. You guys?" Harry asked, wishing his life were boring.

        "Oh, nothing much… Angelina and I moved in together," Fred said casually.

        "Wow," Harry said in a surprised voice.

        "What's wrong, Harry?" Fred asked.

        "Don't think we can carry any successful relationships?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

        "I'm not even falling for this trap today," Harry said with a smile. "So, what have you been up to, Neville?"

        "Just classes," Neville said shyly.

        "Healer, right?" Harry asked after a moment of thought.

        "Yeah," Neville replied.

        "No girlfriend?" George asked with a grin.

        "Yes," Neville said as though he didn't really want to talk about it.

        "What about you, George?" Harry asked.

        "Yep," George with a sly grin.

        "Care to elaborate?" Harry asked.

        "Nope," George said with a sly grin.

        "What about you, Harry, still alone?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

        "No, I've actually got a girlfriend named---" Harry began.

        "Oh, yeah, Alexia or whatever her name is, right?" George asked. Harry slowly inhaled.

        "Ok, who told you that, I'd like to go kill them," Harry said calmly.

        "Why?" Neville asked.

        "Hermione told us," Fred said with a shrug.

        "Mmk, first off, her name is Lexi and we're not dating. I'm dating Liz," Harry said, pronunciating every letter in Liz's name. Fred, George, and Neville all looked at him as though he were crazy.

        "Listen, mate, I realize that no one in your position would be mentally stable, but—" George began. Harry took a deep breath.

        "I'm in a perfect mental state, thank you very much," Harry said through clenched teeth.

        "Of course you are," Fred agreed in a babying tone. Harry slowly clenched and unclenched his fist.

        "I am," Harry grunted.

        "You know, admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it," George said in a sympathetic tone.

        "Really, I can find you a nice, padded cell at—" Neville began. Harry slowly counted to ten in his mind.

        "For the last time—I'm fine," Harry grunted.

        "Of course you are," Fred said with a please-don't-murder-me smile.

        "I'm not having this discussion with you," Harry said through clenched teeth.

        "Of course you aren't," George said with a smile.

        "So, how long do you think they're going to last?" Fred asked a couple of hours later, referring to Hermione and Victor.

        "A year, maybe two," Neville said as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

        "Harry?" Fred asked.

        "You don't want to know my opinion," Harry said in annoyance.

        "Ok, what about you, George?" Fred asked.

        "I don't know… Half a year, tops," George said knowingly.

        "Would you be willing to bet on—" Fred began.

        "Call me crazy, but I don't think you should be placing a bet on how long our friend's marriage will last," Harry said.

        "We all ready called you crazy though," George and Fred said in unison.

~~Well, there it is! The next chapter? The wedding! Yay!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I didn't characterize Fred, George, and Neville all that great, but… Oh well… Sorry! If you liked it, go review! I'm hoping for… 72 reviews! (I know, aren't I ambitious?) Now, go review!~~

WaterLili~ I know, I'm sorry! Plenty of Lexi in the next chapter! I promise! 

Queen of Zan~ Well, here's more! I'm sorry, but I have to ask… Ketchup and duct tape!?!? (I still haven't gotten any cheesecake… Grr)

Faith456~ Yeah, I like "Billy Madison" better though… I dunno, I think it's the penguin… *Evil laugh*… Lol! Yeah, they're slowly getting through to him, we all know how stubborn he is! ::Cough:: Men ::Cough::

Byttmeo7~ I'm updating as we speak!

PotterChick1~ Yeah, I agree w/you on that aspect! It adds to the tortured heroine effect though… Sorry… I'm glad you enjoyed the last one, hoping you enjoyed this one! 


	12. The First Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

A/N: Well, it's been a long wait for this chapter, hasn't it? I'm really, really, really, sorry! In my defense, it was only two weeks! Yes, I know that you're accustomed to weekly chapters, but… Well, if you re-read *Prophecy*, I'm sure you'll see why this fic was… er… temporarily pushed to the back burner… Oh, by the way, check out my webpage and sign my guestbook if you get a chance! Well, here it is… The *first* wedding of the story! Now, excuse me while I run away so that you guys don't attack me for that last comment… Wonder whose wedding the other one will be… Hm… I have no freaking clue… Howabout you guys? Maybe Harry and Liz or was it Harry and Hedwig? I can never remember… Oh, by the way, I actually went to a wedding today… Anyone else see the irony? No? Oh well, here it is, the much awaited twelfth chapter!

        Harry woke up the day of Hermione's wedding two hours later than he had planned with a huge headache. Apparently, after spending the early part of the night arguing with Fred and George, he had decided to take his mind off by having some good 'ole firewhiskey. Hermione could NOT find out. She would kill him. 

        Rolling over and looking at the clock, Harry discovered that he only had two hours until the three o'clock wedding. Well, actually, he only had half an hour until he had to be there. 

        "How in hell did I manage to sleep until one?" Harry muttered to himself as he threw the covers off of him and ran to take a shower. There was no time for breakfast this morning and he would have to change into his tuxedo when he got there.

        Since Hermione's entire family was composed of muggles, the wedding was muggle-style. No itchy dress robes. Harry had thanked Hermione for this countless times. 

After almost falling asleep standing in the shower, he ran into his bedroom and attempted to find something to wear that almost matched. Only twelve minutes to go.

Within two minutes, Harry had changed into a pair of jeans, a red polo shirt, and socks that were not quite matching, and trainers. Ten minutes to go.

Head pounding, he decided it would be a good idea to make coffee seeing as how he had only gotten a few hours of sleep the previous night and may or may not have been hung over. So, he ran around the kitchen trying to find coffee beans and a clean mug. Seven and a half minutes to go.

At four minutes left, the coffee pot overflowed causing Harry to burn his hand while attempting to remove the pot from the machine. Not a very good idea. Especially not when your hand slips because the pot is wet with coffee and brushes up against the hot plate. Stupid muggle electronics. Of all mornings to overflow! Thirty-three seconds to go.

Exactly a second before Harry had to be there, he was standing in the middle of his kitchen, cabinets covered in coffee that had seemed to spread the more he had tried to make it vanish and cursing his burnt hand and headache. With a pop, he was gone, leaving the mess behind.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Harry said when he saw her. They were alone in the bride's dressing room. She really did look radiant in her flowing white dress. It was strapless. There were flowers beaded onto it. Not only did she look radiant, she seemed very happy.

"Thank you!" Hermione said cheerfully as she gave him a hug. "Why do you smell like coffee?"

"Never mind that," Harry said dismissively. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, that's right, sorry about last night. I was kind of freaked out," Hermione apologized.

"Kind of freaked out? You actually suggested that WE get married," Harry said with a laugh. 

 "Yeah, well, I was desperate. I thought I would end up old and gray with just Crookshanks to keep me company," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Oh, so I'm just your backup?" Harry asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, actually, you're my back up for my back up," Hermione said teasingly.

"Excuse me while I go cry," Harry said with fake sadness. "If you don't mind me asking, who was your first backup?"

"Well, Fred and/or George were my original backups, but they do actually seem to be able to carry on decent relationships that aren't with each other, so I'm back with you," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm behind Fred and/or George?" Harry asked with a gasp.

"I used to find them silly, but everyone needs a bit of humor sometimes," Hermione said simply.

"I can be funny," Harry argued.

"Of course you can," Hermione said passively.

"I can!" Harry argued.

"Of course you can," Hermione said patiently.

"I can!" Harry argued for the third time.

"Sounds a bit like you're trying to convince yourself instead of me," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Hey!" Harry said, just realizing what Hermione had said. "Were you implying that I can't carry on a decent relationship with anyone?" 

"Well," Hermione began. 

"Well what?" Harry asked defensively.

"It is hard to find someone as screwed up as—er—would understand you," Hermione said sweetly.

"I'll have you know that I have a perfectly normal relationship going with a perfectly normal girl right now," Harry said cockily.

"Yeah, you really sound like you love her," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Harry glared at her.

"So, you aren't at all nervous anymore?" Harry asked after a few moments of glaring at her.

        "Yes, I am, but I think it's just normal nerves," Hermione said half-heartedly.

        "Hermione, what are you not telling me?" Harry asked after trying to read her expression for a few moments. 

        "Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is perfect," Hermione said dismissively. "My, look at the time, it's almost three."

        "Wait just a moment," Harry said as he grabbed her arm.

        "For what?" Hermione asked weakly.

        "If your having any doubts, maybe you shouldn't go through with it," Harry spat out. He drew in a breath, waiting for her to blow up at him.

        "What would make you think I'm having doubts?" Hermione asked in a confused voice that Harry saw right through.

        "You want to know what I really think?" Harry asked. "I think that you don't really want to marry Victor and that he's just going to end up hurting you. I think he doesn't really love you anymore and that you don't love him anymore either—if you ever did," Harry spat out.

        "Who told you that you could interfere in my love life?" Hermione asked as she glared at him. She looked as though she had just been slapped.

        "You interfere with mine, I interfere with yours," Harry said spitefully.

        Hermione glared at him for a moment before speaking.

        "Looks like you don't know everything," Hermione said bitterly. 

        "Ms. Granger, it's time to begin the ceremony," The musician said, sticking her head in the door.

        "Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him into the hall. 

        Standing in front of them were Lexi and a groomsman and Ginny and the best man. Lexi and her escort walked. Slowly. Hermione glared straight ahead. Harry silently cursed himself for being an idiot. Ginny and the best man walked down the isle. Before Harry knew it, it was time for him to walk Hermione down the isle. She had not looked at him once. Harry gulped and took her arm and they walked down the isle. He hated it. Every fiber of his being was telling him that Hermione should not be doing this, but what was he to do when she wouldn't listen to him?

Harry was vaguely aware of handing her off to Victor and then taking his seat in the first pew. He was also vaguely aware of Hermione and Victor exchanging vows. He later assumed that he had gone through the right motions and eaten cake and toasted the 'happy' couple. He didn't really remember any of it. It was as though he were a robot. 

All he knew was that Hermione made a point not to speak to him once that evening. He and she danced just like the bride was supposed to dance with the person who gave her away. She didn't say one word to him. As a matter of fact, she seemed as though she could not wait to get the dance over with. 

"Hey Harry," Lexi said as she sat down beside him at the table. 

Harry looked up at her. She was all dolled up with her hair pulled elegantly back and curled and her makeup—usually dark—made her look wide eyed and energetic. Her dress—just like Ginny's—went straight down and brushed the tops of her ankles. It was a bit of a shiny navy blue with spaghetti strapped sleeves. She was wearing high heels that matched the dress. 

"Hi," Harry grunted. It's not that he was trying to be mean, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"You seem to be pretty sad considering it's the best day of your best friend's life," Lexi inquired. 

"Little bit," Harry agreed. 

"Why so glum?" Lexi asked patiently.

"If I told you, she'd just be more pissed off at me," Harry said sadly.

"She doesn't have to know you told me," Lexi helped.

Harry looked up at her. She really did look like she wanted to know what was bothering him.

"It's just… I don't think Victor's… good enough for her," Harry said, trying to find the right words. "I think he'll hurt her and I've tried to tell her, but she doesn't want to hear it."

"I see. Maybe you're just being paranoid," Lexi suggested.

"I hope I am," Harry said with his head in his hands.

"If you're right, then you just have to be there for her when she realizes it, you know?" Lexi asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt," Harry said helplessly.

"I know, no one wants to see someone they love in pain, but she just has to find out about Victor on her own."

~~I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update! I feel so guilty. I hope this chapter was good enough to wait for! Is it good? I'm not even sure! I know that I don't say too much about the wedding, but I figured Harry's feelings about it were more important… Oh, well, I hope you liked it! I'm hoping for… Oh, let's say… 88 reviews? That sounds good! Well, if you liked it, go review!~~

PotterChick1~ Of course Harry's going crazy! I sure as heck would! I hope you slept well… Two weeks ago… Lol!

Faith456~ Yeah, Adam Sandler is me fav! His movies are too funny! I dunno what my fav one is… Hmm… It's b/w "Billy Madison" and "Waterboy"… Hmm… Oh well… Yeah, I never liked Victor… I dunno… He's just a bit—er—shady! Yeah, that's the word! Shady! 

Chiquita-3~ Yeah, writing H/Hr interactions are fun! No, I'm sorry, Hermione and Victor… Ugh! I can't say! Dude, I think I missed that episode of "Friends"!! I thought I had seen them all! Talk to ya later! Please, feel free to explain which episode it is so that I don't go insane!

Muse of the Stars~ You're impatient, aren't you? Don't worry, I am too! Things have to be wrong BEFORE they can be right… Lol!

Dracosprincipessa~ That's an interesting name… Lol! I don't know if anyone has ever read my story who's fav character was Draco… Hmm… Aww! I feel so loved! This is one of your favorites? That's SO nice! I feel so happy!

Queen of Zan~ No!! No mustard! Nope! I hate the stuff! Lol! Yeah, I know the whole 'to' and 'too' thing… Damn typo!! I'm an English freak too… Funny, people used to tease me for using correct English, but who's making an 'A' in the class now? *Evil laugh* Sorry, got carried away there… Dude, I came SO close to having cheesecake today… Close, but no—er---cheesecake!

Lannei~ I hope I didn't seem mean when I wrote about your review on *Prophecy*. I wasn't trying to be and if I was, I'm really sorry! I'm glad you like this story too and there's really nothing up with Ginny… She just wanted to make a cameo! Yeah, that's it, Ginny was feeling neglected and wanted to make a cameo!

HitManHand~ Cool! My first male reviewer! I think… Hmm… Confusion, yeah yeah, confusion (Sang to the tune of that *Daria* song… What was it? The one Trent sang on the movie…) Anywho, I'm glad you like it!

Sunlight704~ I'm so sorry! I usually update every Saturday night/Sunday afternoon, but I was busy re-writing my other fic! I hope this chapter was worth waiting for though! Sorry if it's not!


	13. Memos, Excalibur, and Lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate it and love all my reviewers! (Don't be disturbed, I'm in a peace-love-hippy kinda mood) Mmk, well, for those of you who didn't know already, my other fic is done being re-written… Did I say that in the last chapter? Hm… Oh well, check out my webpage… And… Um… Oh yeah! Hope you like this chapter!

        "So, what are you doing for lunch now that your girlfriend is gone?" Lexi asked as the clock in Harry's office struck twelve noon—lunch time.

        "Girlfriend?" Harry asked distractedly as he leafed through the stack of papers on his desk, looking for what appeared to be a very important inter-office memo that had—like everything else on his desk—gotten lost.

        "You ever consider cleaning your desk off?" Lexi asked, laughing.

        "I'm scared that you would pin me down and—er—if I cleaned it off," Harry said sarcastically. He could've sworn that he had put it on top of the stack. "Back to my original question, where'd Liz go?"

        "Don't worry, I assure you that I, Lexi Excalibur Reagan will never pin you down on your desk and—if you cleaned it off," Lexi said sincerely, putting air-quotes around the last part.

        "Excalibur?" Harry asked, looking up in surprise with raised eyebrows.

        "Yes, Excalibur," Lexi said with a look on her face daring him to challenge her.

        "Should I even ask?" Harry asked, going back to sorting through the memos for the last six months that had stacked up on his desk. He was halfway through and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. Maybe he should go nick Hermione's. Then again, she would be terrible angry if she found out that he had taken it and he didn't need her angry at him for anything else right now.

        "Not that you need to know, but for future reference, my mother happened to be reading a novel set in the time of King Author when I was born," Lexi said in a condescending tone.

        "Interesting," Harry muttered. "Back to my original question, where's Liz?" 

        "Sorry, your sixty second time slot to get your question answered has been expired," Lexi said in a mock-sympathetic voice.

        "So now I have a sixty second time slot to get you to answer my questions?" Harry asked, playing along.

        "Looks like it," Lexi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

        "How charming," Harry said in a sarcastic tone as he continued to ruffle through his papers.

        "Isn't it though?" Lexi asked with a sunny disposition.

        Harry grunted and began searching through his inbox on the desk.

        "Can you believe that they're evaluating us trainees already?" Lexi asked after a few moments of silence.

        Harry's head snapped up.

        "Where did you hear that?" He asked accusingly.

        Lexi gestured to the paper in her hands.

        Harry tried to stifle a scream of annoyance as he leaned over and took the paper out of her hands.

        "Who kicked you in the shins?" Lexi asked after Harry finished his mini-screaming hissy fit.

        "This is what I've been looking for all this time," Harry said in annoyance as he skimmed the memo.

        "Well why didn't you just ask for it?" Lexi asked in a confused voice.

        "How the hell was I supposed to know that you had it?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

        "Well, if you would've asked," Lexi mumbled. "Anyway, what are you doing for lunch?"

        "I don't know. Going to a diner and getting a BLT maybe," Harry said as he wondered what he was doing for lunch. A bacon, lettuce, and tomato hamburger sounded quite tasty at the moment though.

        "Alone?" Lexi asked with a raised eyebrow.

        "Looks like it," Harry said. He hated eating alone in public. It made him feel like he was Dudley or something. Maybe he should just go home.

        "Would you like to get lunch together?" Lexi asked quietly.

        "Don't you have someone you usually eat with?" Harry asked after a slight pause. 

        "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I usually don't feel like talking to anyone after Occlumency lessons though," Lexi said quietly.

        "You? Alone? Who'd have thought?" Harry asked teasingly as he remembered how he felt after Occlumency lessons. He had just wanted to be alone.

        "You know I can always revoke my invitation," Lexi said threateningly. 

        "I'm not giving you time—" Harry began. He was cut off by a popping noise.

        "Hello," Elizabeth said cheerfully with a smile as she walked around Harry's desk, sat on his lap, and gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

        "Oh, hi—um, this is Lexi," Harry said, feeling very awkward and wishing that Liz wouldn't be sitting on his lap and tousling his hair. It made the entire situation more awkward.

        "Hi," Liz said—her voice lacking its usual sweetness, extending her hand with a smile, "I think we've met briefly, but it's good to see you."

        "Likewise," Lexi said, shaking Liz's hand.

        "Harry," Liz said—her voice going back to normal-- turning back to him and ignoring Lexi, "I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch together."

        "Well, I was planning on—" Harry began to say, feeling very uncomfortable.

        "You don't want to spend time with me?" Liz asked in what Harry perceived as a whiny voice as she slightly stuck out her bottom lip.

        Harry was suddenly annoyed. This was not a cute gesture, it was a spoiled brat gesture.

        "Yes," Harry said in voice that might make someone think he was addressing a five-year old. "I just had plans already."

        "I thought Hermione was out of town?" Liz asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. 

        "Don't you think I have other friends?" Harry asked in annoyance as he swatted her hand away from his forehead.

        "You'd rather spend time with your friends than me?" Liz asked, pouting. 

        "Harry," Lexi said quietly as she stood up to walk out, "It's alright."

        "Just hold on a second, Lexi. Liz, the point isn't whether I would or wouldn't rather spend time with my friends, the point is that I had a previous commitment," Harry said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to suddenly shoot out of his chair.

        "With who?" Liz asked, the sugar coating once again gone from her voice.

        "With her," Harry said, gesturing towards Lexi who looked very much like she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

        "I'm sure _she_ would understand if you'd rather spend time with your girlfriend," Liz said in a bitter voice.

        "Once again, it doesn't matter if she'd understand or not, it matters that I gave her my word and I intend to keep it," Harry said as he let out a deep breath.

        "I really wouldn't mind—" Lexi began.

        "See? She doesn't mind," Liz said, the sweetness back in her voice.

        "Liz, wouldn't it be nicer for you to invite her to eat with us?" Harry asked patiently.

        "You know what? It's obvious that you don't want to spend time with your girlfriend, so I'll just leave," Liz said, standing up disapparating.

        "Harry, that really wasn't—" Lexi began after a moment.

        Harry grunted.

        "When I asked you to go to lunch, I really didn't want to cause any problems between you and Liz," Lexi said apologetically.

        "You didn't cause problems, she did," Harry said with his face in his hands. Who knew that Liz was so spoiled and jealous?

        "You don't really seem like you want to go anywhere with anyone right now, so how about if I just go pick something up to eat and bring it back?" Lexi asked.

        "Sounds good to me," Harry said, trying his very best not to take his anger out on Lexi.

        "BLT?" Lexi asked as she stood up.

        "Please," Harry said with a slight smile.

~~Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! Now go ahead, you know you want to email me or write a review about your personal favorite ways to kill of Liz. Lol! As it turns out, she's not perfect afterall! ::Insert sarcasm:: We didn't see that one coming, did we? Mmk, well, howabout 96 reviews? You know, it would be awesome if we could break a hundred, but I guess that's too much to ask… Though it would be an awesome b-day present… Anyway, go REVIEW!~~

PotterChick1~Thanks for understanding! Gee… Hmm… I wonder who the next wedding will be for… Hmm… Oh, yeah, you guys actually have no way of knowing for sure since y'all aren't in my head (Don't feel bad, it's kinda an odd place to be anyway)… I'm sure you can figure it out though! 

Faith456~I've seen "Waterboy"! Atleast a hundred times… Yeah, all the accents and stuff, they're making fun of people who live here and near here… Lol! No! I don't talk like that! Nevermind, you've never seen the movie anyway… I couldn't possibly choose a favorite Adam Sandler movie… Lol! Of course there will be another wedding! No, actually, there will be a potato famine, thus killing every single character in this fanfiction before the second wedding can take place… Lol! (I think I had too much chocolate… There will be another wedding)

Lannei~I'm glad I didn't upset you! And I'm also glad you love this story! Well, as I said, she was getting bored and decided to make a cameo appearance… Did she even make an appearance? Mmk, well she decided that her name should be tossed into the story… I mean, how could it be 'Moine's wedding w/out Ginny?

Muse of the Stars~Of course Harry's paranoid. Hell, if I were him, I would cut off all contact w/people out of fear that one of them will try and murder me! He had to talk to her eventually, right? I mean, why not at a wedding when they're both all dolled up. 

Queen of Zan~It actually sucks a lot more for them than it does for me… Lol! Sorry, I'm a bit… Odd today… Lol! Don't feel bad about the long word thing… Every time I use the word innuendo in school, like six people ask me if I made the word up! Yes! You finally updated! I like your story and incase I forgot to put it in my review, love the Blaise thing! It was too funny!!

Dracosprinipessa~Duh to me! I had actually checked, but when I typed my thank you, I forgot for some odd reason… Lol! Leave it to me! Maybe Draco can make a brief cameo… Nah, sorry, I couldn't do him any justice… I'm glad you like!

Chiquita-3~Lol! I found the coffee thing funny too! It'll make another appearance… Don't worry… I mean, if he smells like coffee, imagine how strong the smell is in his apartment! He apparated right on time, imagine the fit 'Moine would throw if he were late for her wedding! Yeah, enjoyment with Krum… I see that one happening… Lol! Of course Harry's being an idiot! That's what he does! He's trying to do the right thing though!

Dee Ann~That would be terrible! Why didn't I think of that!?!?


	14. You Could Say That

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks (as always) for all the feedback/reviews! Yes, I found a new word… Feedback! Lol! Don't ask… Please… Well, a while ago, I was bumming around, trying to figure out an interesting plot twist and I think I found it… When you read this, I know you're going to wonder how Liz didn't know about her family and Harry, but you have to remember, she's quite possible the most naïve person alive… So, that said, I know I'm going to get both raves and flames for this decision, but here goes… Hope you enjoy!

"Are you ready to go?" Harry called out from his bedroom to Liz who was in the kitchen. He was going with her to meet her family today. She had come to Harry's home the night after their fight and pretended as though there was nothing wrong, Harry—figuring that she was embarrassed about the way she had acted—had followed her lead and let it go.

"Yeah," Liz called back from the couch where Harry had left her sitting. "Are you almost ready? We'll be late!"

"I know, I'm coming," Harry said as he pulled on his grey shirt. In all honesty, he was quite frightened to meet Elizabeth's family. What if they didn't like him?

"Well, then, come on, I'm not getting any younger," Liz called as Harry walked into the living room.

"I'm here, I'm here," Harry said, looking at her, lying down on his couch. She was wearing a navy-blue skirt that flowed a few inches past her knees, a white, silky tank top, and white, backless heels. She actually looked great.

"Finally, well, we're actually early," Liz said as she stood up and walked over to Harry and starting fussing with his collar.

"Well then why did you nag me?" Harry asked, willing himself not to get annoyed with her.

"Because I figured you would be a long time," Liz said with a shrug.

"How about if we walk part of the way and then apparate?" Harry asked in compromise. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Liz said, looking at him skeptically.

"Meet you downstairs on the sidewalk?" Harry asked with a grin. With a pop, he was standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment. It was a bit dreary outside, having rained all night long. Moments later, Liz appeared beside him with a pop. "I beat you." Harry said, a smile gracing his face.

"That's only because I didn't know we were apparating downstairs," Liz said bitterly. 

"Anyway," Harry said, sensing that she was apparently a bit hyper-competitive as the two of them set off walking. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Which would be?" Liz asked teasingly as she leaned her head into the nook of his shoulder. 

"Hermione's mad at me," Harry began as he put his arm around her shoulders. 

"About what?" Liz asked sweetly.

"Well, right before her wedding, I tried to point out to her that she didn't seem to be very happy with Victor and she just blew up at me," Harry said, wishing Liz would stop interrupting him. Lexi had never interrupted him. Well, she had, but it was somehow less annoying when she did it…

"And?" Liz asked when Harry finished talking.

"And, she's mad at me," Harry repeated semi-annoyed.

"So?" Liz questioned. "It's not like you need her around all the time anyway. I mean you had to figure that eventually the two of you would grow apart."

Harry tried to count to ten in his head. One-two-three…

"I mean, what kind of a fantasy world would you be living in if you didn't know that the two of you would grow apart after she got married?" Liz prodded as they walked down the street.

"I don't want to grow apart from 'Moine and I'm pretty sure she doesn't plan on growing apart from me," Harry snapped, pulling away from Liz.

"Of course she doesn't plan on it, but I mean—come on, you're not that stupid, are you?" Liz asked in the mean voice she had used towards Lexi.

"I think I know Hermione and that I know better than you do what she's going to do," Harry snapped, not quite sure if he was making sense. 

A moment of silence passed between the couple as they walked down the sidewalk, passing various stores.

"Do you think you could trade trainees with Hermione when she gets back?" Liz asked finally.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't like Lexi very much," Liz said sweetly.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked in annoyance. First she was telling him that Hermione would ignore him now that she was married and then she wants to get rid of Lexi!

"She was a bit rude to me," Liz said with a displeased smile.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists while trying to think happy thoughts.

"Don't you agree?" Liz prodded only adding to Harry's annoyance.

"I think that you were rude to her," Harry said, biting the inside of his lip with anger.

"You know what, how about if we just apparate there?" Liz asked, obviously trying to end the topic of conversation.

"Fine," Harry grunted. 

With a pop, Liz was gone. Harry sighed and apparated to her Liz's mum's doorstep.

"I beat you," Liz said, smiling as Harry looked around.

When Liz had said they were going to her parent's house, she was obviously mistaken. What was before Harry's eyes was nothing short of a mansion. Towering with wings and insanely large for just Liz, her parents, and her two sisters.

"Ha-ha," Harry said bitterly as Liz tapped the doorknob with her wand and opened the large, Victorian-style door and walked in.

Harry reluctantly followed behind her.

"We're here," Liz called out, giving her robe to the house elf that came running to her assistance.

Harry briefly thought of what Hermione would say before doing the same.

A woman who was obviously Liz's mother came walking down the winding stairs of the corridor.

"Hello, Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you," Mrs. Blaze said in a sweet voice. She had graying brown hair that was tied in a bun and was dressed very… Elegantly.

"You as well, mum," Liz said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "This is my boyfriend, Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Blaze said curtly. 

Harry gulped, trying to swallow the nervous lump in his throat.

"You too," He spat out nervously.

"Won't the two of you join us in the drawing room, Pierre was just about to open his gifts," Mrs. Blaze said before taking Elizabeth's arm and leading her out of the room, ignoring Harry.

Harry followed apprehensively, looking around in awe as he followed. 

"Are you ok?" Liz asked, she had broke away from her mother and lagged behind to speak to him.

"Sure," Harry said, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Ok, if you're sure," Liz said breezily as they walked into the room—presumably the drawing room.

"Aunt Elizabeth!" A young girl with curly brown hair and a sweet looking face called out, running up to Liz who threw her arms around the young girl.

"Hello, Madeline," Liz said cheerfully. "This is my boyfriend, Harry," She said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "And Harry, this is my mother—who you've already met—my father, my younger sister Anna, my older sister Katherine, her husband Philippe, and their two children: Pierre and Madeline. It's Pierre's birthday today," Liz said, pointing out various people in the room who were all a blur to Harry.

"Hello," Harry said, waving awkwardly as he took a seat on one of the couches—no doubt worth the cost of a month's rent—beside Liz.

"Hullo," A familiar voice from another room drawled. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Harry turned around, trying to see who the voice belonged to. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. 

"Hello, Draco," Mrs. Blaze said cheerfully.

"Hi, Aunt—" Draco began to say, he veered off, looking at Harry.

"Yes, this is Liz's new boyfriend—" Mrs. Blaze began to say.

"Potter," Draco drawled, hatred dripping from his voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry said in surprise. The hatred was mutual.

"You two know each other?" Liz asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, Potter and I were in school together," Draco said as Harry was too shocked to speak.

"The two of you were friends?" Mr. Blaze asked, delighted.

"You could say that," Draco said, glaring at Harry.

~~Ooo! A cliffie! Woo-hoo! I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chappie… You know it's gonna be interesting! Now, if you want to find out this week what happens w/Draco/Harry/Liz, REVIEW! I'm hoping for 106!~~

Muse of the Stars~ Yay!! Liz bashing!

PotterChick1~ Love the 'airquotes' around "breakup" LOL! It will, don't worry! 

Dracosprincipessa~ How about he pushes her off a cliff by hitting her w/a broom? Clingy… I don't know where that one came from… Yes, Draco! Just for you!

Queen of Zan~ I'm always peace-love-hippie, I just didn't want to scare anyone! Lol! Yeah, I once told someone the word innuendo and she just looks at me and goes "Did you just make that up?"

La Belle Dame Rose Sans Merci~ I'm guessing you had no clue how arrogant she was until now… Lol! I didn't even think about that! What a brilliant idea!!!

Sunlight704~ Thank you! No, she's just plain a b…

Lannei~ *Gasp* That offends me as a person!! Lol! J/J

Dee Ann~ Thanks sweetie! Lol!

Chiquita-3~ Did you die?


	15. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Yay! We broke 100!!! I'm so happy and thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter or any of the story for that matter! You all deserve a cookie! (Or a piece of cheesecake… Gr) Lol! Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

        "What do you mean, that we could say you two were friends? Harry?" Liz asked in confusion.

        "Well, friends don't traditionally wish death upon one another, but yeah, oh well," Harry said in annoyance. How could she leave out the small tidbit that her mother was a Malfoy?

        "Wish death?" Liz asked in confusion. 

        "Yes, wish death," Draco said, his voice dripping with hatred. "Looks like we're not the only ones with explaining to do."

        "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Liz asked in an annoyed voice.

        "Well, for starters, what are you doing dating a Potter?" Draco asked, glaring at Harry.

        Harry glared right back at him, seeing red when he looked into Draco's pale blue eyes.

        "Why wouldn't I date Harry?" Liz asked in confusion.

        "Because the whole lot of them are egotistical--" Malfoy said, looking at Harry with a smirk on his face, obviously waiting to see what Harry would say.

        "—self centered, teacher's pets, half blooded, disgraces to the wizarding name. Get some new insults, Malfoy," Harry finished for him. He knew what Draco thought of him and he knew what he thought of Malfoy.

        "Exactly," Draco said with a smirk.

        "Half blooded?" Liz asked with a gasp.

        "Yes, your precious boyfriend and the wizarding world's precious savior is nothing more than a half blood," Draco said, hate dripping from his voice.

        "You're dating a half blood?" Liz's sister… Katherine was it asked with a gasp.

        "Yes," Harry said in an annoyed voice. "Your little sister is dating someone with a muggle born mother and a pure blooded father."

        "Your mother is a mudblood?" Liz asked in shock.

        "Yes, and she's most likely the reason you're all alive today," Harry said. How dare they insult his parents? The ones who had given their lives for not only him, but for the rest of the wizarding world.

        "Don't humor yourself, Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk.

        "Oh, believe me, I'm not," Harry said in a voice that he hoped sounded superior to Malfoy's.

        "He's also Black's godson," Draco threw in, obviously hoping to hold something else over Harry's head.

        It had the desired effect.

        "That traitorous little—" Mrs. Blaze began to shriek. 

        "Have you been living in a cave?" Harry asked, no longer giving a crap about what Liz's family thought of him.

        "Harry!" Liz said in a voice that she obviously hoped would silence him.

        "Because you obviously didn't know that he was cleared of all charges," Harry finished in a cold voice.

        "I didn't mean to the deatheaters, honey," Mrs. Blaze said in 'sweet' voice that made Harry's blood run cold.

        "Funny, I can't for the life of me think of anyone he's ever betrayed," Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

        "That ungrateful little—" Mrs. Blaze began.

        "Who is obviously a better person than you could ever hope to be," Harry said before turning around. He had enough. If he stayed, he might just kill Draco like he's been wanting to do for all these years.

        "Now I see why you don't see," Mrs. Blaze said, just as Harry was turning around, "You're just as self righteous, ungrateful, and—"

        But Harry didn't hear the rest of what she said because he was gone. He had slammed the door behind him and with a pop and one last look at the beautiful house, he was gone and back in his living room.

"Stupid, little—" Harry muttered to himself as he tried to charm a mop to mop the kitchen floor. His apartment still smelt of coffee and—even with the book right in front of him—could not figure out how to charm the mop.

Harry sighed and put down the mop for a moment and just sat on his kitchen floor, being furious with himself for wasting all this time with Elizabeth. 

A pop resounded throughout the kitchen.

"No one leaves me," Liz said with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Well, I felt like I should leave before I killed your cousin," Harry said in a perfectly calm voice with anger seeping through. 

"How could you not tell me?" Liz shrieked.

Harry looked up at her to see tears pouring down her face. Good. Let her cry.

"Funny, I always figured you were better than all those idiots who cared about bloodlines," Harry said in a cold voice.

"I'm not an idiot for caring about bloodlines and I am better than any half blood," Liz said as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Of course you are," Harry said in a sarcastic voice. 

"I am," Liz said spitefully.

"If you're so much better than me, then why, in all the months that we've been together, did you not realize that I was a half blood?" Harry asked, hoping to make her see the idiocy of what she was telling him. 

"Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" Liz asked tearfully.

"Gee, I'm sorry if you didn't read it in one of the millions of articles printed about me in the past twenty-two years, but don't blame me because you're ignorant," Harry said, slamming the charms book closed. 

"I'm not—" Liz began to argue.

"And if we're blaming each other at the moment, why don't you also explain to me why you didn't tell me Malfoy was your cousin?" Harry said before she could make another pathetic attempt at defending herself.

"I loved you and you betrayed me," Liz said as though she had been trying to say this for a long time.

"I did nothing of the sort," Harry said, trying to take a deep breath, feeling his face turning red with anger.

"You never told me anything. You never even bothered to tell me about your life. I told you everything—" Liz said in a cold and hateful voice.

"Some things don't need to be told," Harry said, trying to blink back tears.

"I loved you and you betrayed me," Liz said again.

"You didn't love me. You used me. You liked the attention you got for dating me. The stories that I never bothered to read, you did. You loved it all. Now get out," Harry said with hate in his voice.

"Fine, I guess this is over then," Liz screamed at him.

"It's been over, it's just official now. Now get out of my apartment," Harry screamed at her.

"I don't need telling twice," Liz said and with a pop she was gone.

Out of his life forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After Elizabeth left, Harry got a bottle of fire whiskey out of his cabinet, threw himself on the couch, and drank. He drank for hours until he could no longer feel the anger and hurt that Liz had left him with. 

        In all honesty, he had loved her for a long time. He had never really been in love with her, but he could have fallen and now that she was gone, it felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and fed back to him: one bite at a time.

        A noise, knocking on the window over the sink took Harry out of his thoughtful drunken reverie. He got off of the couch to go let Hedwig in.

        "Hey, Hedwig," Harry said dejectedly as he opened the window to his snowy white owl.

        Hedwig hopped into the room looking very proud of herself for catching the mouse which was now in her beak. 

        "You up for a delivery tonight?" Harry asked the owl as she dropped the mouse on the cabinet and nipped him on the hand affectionately.

        Harry took that as a yes and walked over to the small desk in the corner of the kitchen, sat down, and pulled out a quill and parchment and wrote a letter that was long overdue.

_Dear Hermione,_

_        How are things in __Greece__? Sorry about our argument before the wedding. I had no right to imply that you shouldn't marry Victor. It's your life and your decision. _

_        You might wonder what the other reason I have for writing this letter is. Liz and I just broke up. In one day, she managed to ruin all my feelings for her. She said that you and I wouldn't be friends after you got married, she suggested that I have Lexi transferred, she's Malfoy's cousin, and she no longer has feelings for me either on the account of me being a half blood. Just when you start to think you know someone, eh?_

_                                                Best wishes,_

_                                                Harry_

~~I'm guessing you guys are jumping up and down with happiness right about now! Liz and Harry, finally over! Be honest, is this chapter any good at all? I don't like it very much… Oh, another question for when you review. How long do you think this story should go? Lexi and Harry getting together, getting married, or, well, just how long? Please answer in your review! Speaking of which, I'm hoping for 116!~~

Queen of Zan~ Lol! I know, cliffies suck! Lol! Well, here's the next chapter!

Dee Ann~ I'm glad you're enjoying it!

PotterChick1~ Oh, Liz is nowhere near perfect… Don't worry…

Lannei~ Lol! Sorry, Draco won't be in here very much… No time for a girlfriend in his short cameo…

Bluefires~ LOl! Thanks! 

PHSDrummer07~ Thanks! Yeah, it's believable that she's evil… Cuz, well, she is! Lol! I know, bad explanation…

Faith456~ I know, she's a b****! Lol! Yeah, bit interesting… Harry really didn't stay long enough for it to get too interesting though…

Muse of the Stars~ Harry's more than annoyed by Liz!

Dracospricipessa~ It doesn't really matter what happens to her cuz she's gone! Yay!! Lol! That's an interesting idea though…

Chiquita-3~ Oh yeah, her mum's a Malfoy! Yeah, I figured no one saw that one coming… (Hell, I didn't see it coming!) They're still together because Harry doesn't want to break up with her. Damn nice-guy syndrome! Yeah, sorry about that, I changed it though! It's Mrs. Blaze… Wrong name… Yeah Hermione… *Evil laugh* Cheer up! I updated just for you!


	16. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I think you guys might be a little happy that Liz is out of the picture… Would've seen that one coming? Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

        Harry passed out on the couch in an oblivious sleep mere minutes after sending Hedwig off with Hermione's letter. The first few hours of sleep were deep and pleasing, but after a while, the numb feeling left him and he was left with the usual nightmares. Sirius, his parents, Ron, Cedric, Liz telling him that he wasn't good enough, and various other people weaved in and out of his dreams. He awoke atleast a dozen times in the night, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. 

        At about twelve in the afternoon, Harry awoke from a particularly horrid nightmare—the night of Ron's death—sweating and gasping for air, trying not to cry and completely forgetting that it was Monday. When he opened his brilliant green eyes, he found none other than Lexi standing a few feet away from him with her hands on her hips and looking at him with a half worried, half disturbed expression on her face and Hedwig on her perch near the door with a letter tied to her leg.

        "Lexi?" Harry asked in confusion. What was Lexi doing in his living room first thing in the morning? Had they…

        "Harry Potter," Lexi said in an annoyed voice, "Next time you decide not to show up to work, you'd better send an owl telling us!"

        "What?" Harry asked, slightly hung-over from the night before. 

        "Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about. I had to cover for you! You would've gotten fired. What the heck is wrong with you? You don't just skip work and let anyone know! For all I knew, you were dead!" Lexi shrieked at him with her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed.

        "Today's Monday?" Harry asked with a gasp. 

        "Of course today is Monday, you prat. It's the day that comes after Sunday!" Lexi said, looking at him as though he had sprouted another head. "What's gotten into you?"

        And then all the memories of Sunday came rushing back to him. Alcohol could only keep them at bay for so long. Malfoy showing up at Liz's family home. Liz finding out about his family. Mrs. Blaze shrieking at him about Sirius. Harry leaving in anger. Liz coming back to his apartment and screaming at him, sounding betrayed. 

        "Harry?" Lexi asked with worry in her eyes.

        Harry snapped out of his stupor.

        "I'm fine, everything's fine," Harry said automatically.

        "Um, ok," Lexi said in confusion. "If everything is ok, then why does your apartment smell like coffee and why didn't you take the letter from Hedwig yet?" 

        "I spilt coffee. Hedwig didn't wake me up when she came in," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. The last thing Lexi needed to know about was what happened with Liz.

           "And for the last question, why didn't you show up at work today?" Lexi asked with raised eyebrows.

        "I just got a little drunk last night and overslept. It's no big deal," Harry said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. It was a believable story.

        "I thought you didn't drink?" Lexi asked, her big blue eyes boring into his own green ones.

        "I don't," Harry snapped. He never drank. That's why he was so nauseous the next day. It was a shame he was so horrid at potions. Was he not, he could have made a potion to cure the hang-over, but he had been terrible at potions from that first day.

        "Then why did you?" Lexi asked cockily.

        "I didn't," Harry snapped, his head throbbing.

        "You just told me that you did," Lexi snapped, looking at him as though he had just sprouted another head.

        Harry slowly sat down on the couch with his head holding his throbbing head.

        "Why does it matter?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. Just speaking was making his head hurt more.

        "Why does it matter?" Lexi shrieked, throwing her hands in the air.

        Harry flinched.

        "It matters because you didn't show up for work and I had to cover for you," Lexi said, obviously having seen him flinch at the volume of her voice.

        "I'm sorry," Harry said dejectedly.

        "I know," Lexi said quietly, pausing for a moment. "But why were you drunk in the first place?"

        Harry obviously wouldn't get away with not telling her.

        "I broke up with Liz. Are you happy now?" Harry asked in a voice which came out sounding very spiteful.

        "Oh—I'm sorry… I—I—I had no—" Lexi stuttered, obviously at a loss for words.

        "It's fine," Harry said, slumping back in the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

        Lexi sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair.

        "Really, I'm very sorry, I had no clue—" Lexi began again.

        "I'm not really in the mood for sympathy right now," Harry said bitterly.

        "Yeah, um, I guess I should get back to work now," Lexi said, looking around worriedly before apparating out of the building.

        Harry sighed and stood up, walked across the room, and untied the letter from Hedwig's leg. As he untied it, he pet her gently. 

        As he had suspected, the letter was neatly addressed to him in Hermione's handwriting. 

_Dear Harry,_

_        Thank you for taking the time to write to me! Things here are wonderful; Victor and I are having an amazing time. As for our conversation on my wedding day, I'm not very happy about it, but I can understand. I know you were just looking out for me because you didn't want me to get hurt. I'm truly sorry if I was rough with you._

_        I'm so sorry about Liz. I really can't even think of any words to express how sorry I am. What happened is a terrible thing. Please, don't be too hard on yourself about the breakup._

_                        Best wishes,_

_                        Hermione_

        Harry sighed and placed the letter back on the end table nearby. Why did everyone insist on telling him they were sorry? It's not like it would change anything. 

        Harry picked up the letter, walked over to the desk in the kitchen, and found a quill, ink, a parchement.

_Dear Hermione,_

_        I'm glad that you and Victor are having a good time in __Greece__. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_                        Harry_

        It wasn't long, but it was something. 

        Harry folded the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

        "Take this to Hermione for me, ok," Harry said, giving her a pat on the head before opening the window and letting her out.

        Harry sighed and walked to the couch, collapsed on it and slept the afternoon away.

~~Well, I know it's short, but Lexi makes an appearance and I'm exhausted… So, that's all ur getting! Lol! Well, if you liked it, go REVIEW! I'm hoping for 123~~

Chiquita-3~ I'm glad I made you feel better! Don't worry, Harry is not an alcoholic…

Faith456~ Aww… That's so nice of you to say!

Lannei~ It had to happen eventually… Lol!

Dee Ann~ Interesting ideas…

Muse of the Stars~ LOL! Hope you didn't fall of the desk!

La Belle Dame Rose Sans Mercy~ Lol! I'd be writing it for the rest of my life if I went that route…

Queen of Zan~ LOL! I'm glad you were happy! I know, prejudice really is terrible…

Dracosprincipessa~ Thank you for giving me ur opinion on the topic! I was planning on going atleast until the wedding…

Sunlight704~ Yeah, you gotta hate her!  


	17. Mopping Finally!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, you guys exceeded my requested amount of reviews so quickly that I just decided to put out another chappie! Seriously, thanks for all the reviews! I'd like to thank all my new readers! I woke up the morning after posting the chapter and was just overwhelmed by all the feedback and expected that to be all of it, but I was pleasantly surprised when I continued to get them all day Sunday and all of Monday and Tuesday! Thank you SO much! I don't know what was so good about the last chapter, but thank you! Well, I've babbled on for a long time now, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

        That evening, Harry awoke to find Lexi once again standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and looking very unhappy.

        "You really can't handle liquor, can you?" Lexi asked, her voice sounding a bit shrill, but with a slight teasing edge that almost brought a smile to Harry's face.

        "Doesn't look like it, does it?" Harry asked as he rubbed his temples. 

        "Yes, it does." Lexi said with a babying smile. "I came back to give you this potion and to make sure you're still alive."

        "Is it the potion that cures hangovers whose name I can't remember at the moment seeing as how I am hung over?" Harry asked excitedly. Well, had he not been hung over, he would have been excited. 

        "Yep," Lexi said, walking towards him and handing him the steaming cup.

        "You brew potions well?" Harry asked as he took the mug in his hands and held it away from his face, wincing at the smell.

        "Well, I don't think it will kill you… I mean, it would be devastating, to defeat Voldemort and then to die of a potions mishap, but it's a chance I'm willing to take," Lexi said in mock-sympathy.

        "That's very comforting," Harry said as he examined the potion while trying not to inhale.

        "Well, none of my other potions have killed anyone except for that one time…" Lexi said, trailing off.

        "One time?" Harry asked, feeling slightly worried.

        "Oh, don't worry about it. I blame my partner," Lexi said with a shrug. "All I did was speed up the process—he would've died eventually."

        "I'm going to assume you're joking," Harry said as he went to take a sip from the mug and then, thinking better of it, pulled the mug away from his face.

        "Your assumption," Lexi said, shaking her head slightly. "You big baby. It won't kill you. With any luck."

        "It's disgusting," Harry complained now holding the mug a good distance from his face.

        "Poor thing," Lexi said, rolling her eyes. "Last time I take pity on you. I have no idea how Hermione puts up with you!"

        "For the billionth time, we're not dating!" Harry said, trying not to scream as it would make his head pound harder.

        "I have to go now," Lexi said, "Maybe I'll be back later with some food or something. You know, have to make sure it doesn't kill you and stuff."

        "Thank you. Bye," Harry said with a wave as he brought the mug up to his lips to take his first sip.

        "Bye," Lexi said and with a pop, she was gone.

        Harry sipped slowly on the potion, trying not to gag. 

        After he finished his potion, which started working almost immediately, he sat back on his couch for a bit of deep thinking.

        Unfortunately, he obviously wasn't meant to think deeply that evening. Right after he leaned back on the couch, two pops resounded throughout the flat.

        "Hiya Harry," Fred said, sitting down on Harry's left side and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

        "Hullo," George said, sitting down on Harry's right side and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

        "Hey," Harry said quietly. Why were they here now? He just wanted to think!

        "We heard about your breakup," Fred began.

        "And we're hear to cheer you up," George finished.

        "I doubt you'll succeed," Harry said with a bitter edge in his voice.

        "Oh, don't worry, we will," Fred assured him.

        "Using the only foolproof Fred and George way," George assured him.

        Harry buried his head in his hands. He had become well acquainted with the only foolproof Fred and George was to cheer up a person. It was not something he wanted to do at the moment.

        "Now go grab your robes so we can go to the pub," Fred said as he stood up.

        "Hurry up, we don't want to be too late," George said as he stood up.

        "But take your time, we don't want to be too early," Fred added. 

        Harry sat on the slouched back on the couch with his arms folded across his chest, somehow staring at them both with a blank look on his face.

        "I'm not going to the pub," Harry said in what he hoped was a calm yet rational voice that got the point across.

        Apparently it did not get his point across.

        "Now Harry, we realize that you're upset," George began in a babying voice.

        "But it's nothing a bit of drinking and fun out with the most fun lads you know won't cure," Fred finished as he nodded his head for emphasis.

        "Actually, I just sobered up, so, see, there's no need to get drunk again," Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

        "Fred, it's worse than we thought," George said in a hushed voice.

        Harry watched with mild amusement.

        "Did Harry actually just say that there was a problem that couldn't be solved without drinking?" Fred asked with a gasp. 

        "What is that smell?" George asked, looking at Harry expectantly.

        "Coffee," Harry said with a shrug. 

        "Why does your flat smell like—" Fred began to ask.

        "Never mind that. How do you lads even know what happened?" Harry asked in annoyance.

        "Hermione owled us," George said with a sigh.

        "Said she wanted us to check on you," Fred added.

        "Apparently you can't take care of yourself," George said and he and Fred started grinning innocently at the same time.

        "Did she tell you why we broke up?" Harry asked in annoyance.

        "Yeah," George said quietly after an awkward moment in which he and Fred attempted to argue with their eyes.

        "If you won't let us get you drunk, can we atleast kick her arse?" Fred asked hopefully.

        "No," Harry said sadly. "I don't think that would go over well with Malfoy."

        "Malfoy?" Fred and George asked in unison.

        "Yeah, her cousin," Harry said casually.

        "Oh, um…" George said, obviously at a loss for words.

        "Yeah," Harry said sulkily.

        "That's tough luck," Fred said sympathetically.

        After almost an hour of telling them exactly what happened and insisting upwards of a dozen times that no, he didn't want to go to the pub and no, he didn't want them to kick her arse, Harry finally convinced Fred and George that he would not do anything stupid, Fred and George finally left.

        After they apparated out of the flat, Harry sighed and looked around and saw the mop he had abandoned lying on the floor. With a sigh, he took out his wand and walked towards it once again.

        Kneeling down on the floor with a book about how to perform the charm opened in front of him, Harry tried again and again and again to get the charm to work. Unfortunately, Harry had not inherited his mother's legendary charms skills and Hermione's gifts in the subject had not rubbed off on him in any way, shape, or form.

        "So, let me get this straight, you can perform Occlumency and Legilimency at a mastery level, but you can't perform a simple house cleaning charm?" Lexi asked almost immediately after the popping noise. She was standing before him with one hand on her hips and a paper bag in the other hand, wearing baggy black pants, a black tank top, and flip-flops.

        "You're back?" Harry asked in surprise.

        "Well, I had to come to make sure the potion didn't kill you 'cause, well, you know. If it did kill you, I had to be the first to discover the body and stuff so I could properly hide it," Lexi said as she knelt down beside him, put the bag on the floor, and peered down at the charms book.

        "I see. So you were planning on killing me?" Harry asked with a smile.

        "Well, I wasn't planning on it, but, well, you know how potions are," Lexi said as she pulled her wand out of her back pocket, pointed it at the mop, and muttered something under her breath. "There."

        Harry watched as the mop jumped up and started cleaning the kitchen floor—what he had been trying to get it to do for days now.

        "Thanks," Harry told her gratefully. Why couldn't he have done that?

        "No problem. I brought dinner. Remember? You owe me," Lexi said, holding out the bag of food.

        "Yes, I believe I do," Harry said as he walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of butter-beer.

~~Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! Hey! Question… Faith456's review brought up an interesting question: How many of you think that Lexi actually does have feelings for Harry? Can you PLEASE answer it for me if you review? As you may have figured out, review and I'll post sooner! Lol! I'm hoping for atleast 142, but I wouldn't say no to 145…~~

Demon's Soul of Baer~ Lol! Thank you for taking the time to read it even though it didn't interest you to begin with! It's not really a love triangle. It's more that Harry is blind as all heck! No, Lexi is FAR from ugly. Heck, compared to Liz, she's downright stunning! Lol! (For an idea of what the two of them look like, you can visit my webbie through the link in my author's profile) Gee! That's SO SWEET of you! I'm glad you think my writing is good! Thank you! I'm glad you like her character!

Faith456~ Of course she's worried! Lol! If you don't get why I said that, see above… Lol! Yeah, I'm glad she's gone too!!

Tanydwr~ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Oh! I forgot about that plotline ::wipes sweat from brow:: Not that I forgot, it's just that I haven't been able to write more on it due to the need to get rid of a certain character… Besides, she can't see his memories until she's better at Occlumency… Lol! Thank you so much!

Shedoc10~ Thank you for your compliments, thank you for taking the time to read the story, and thanks for your constructive criticism. Well, he got his mop working… Or Lexi did… Lol! Did the descriptions and bridging at least get better as the story went on?

PotterChick1~ It's fine! I was just a bit worried for a while! Lol! Oh, yeah… Kinda lost the point around chapter five, didn't I? Lol! Leave it to me! I know… Not writing about Liz being all fake and evil is so great!

Amethyst Star~ Thank you so much! ::Hands out box of cookies:: Anyone who thinks Lexi isn't a Mary Sue is terrific in my POV! Yay! Lol! Wow! All of it in one sitting? Aww! I feel so loved! ::Hands out another box of cookies::

Dee Ann~ Lol! Glad you like the story!

LegallyBrunette2126~ Really cool penname! Lol! It was? That explains why I suddenly had so many hits! Lol! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for saying that Lexi isn't a Mary Sue! Funny thing is, no one who ever read past the first chapter said that Lexi was a Mary Sue! Lol! Or maybe that's cuz my hissy fit was in the first chapter… Anyway, thanks! 

Queen of Zan~ LOL! Yeah, well… See, Harry's friends are all girls… Now that Gred and Forge have had their say in the matter… ::Looks around confusedly:: Where is my cheesecake!?!?

Lannei~ Lol! Thank you! 

Muse of the Stars~ LOl! Thank you! Was the chapter satisfying, or just Liz being gone? Lol! Just joking! Yeah, Harry was damn well hung over! He was semi-hung over before, but this time he drank himself into a stupor! Lol! Aww! One of the few you like? I'm so touched! ::Hands out a box of cookies::

Amanda21~ Thank you so much!

La Belle Dame Rose Sans Mercy~ Lol! Yeah, it was a good one too! I'm sure he appreciates the hug! Lol! I know! You know ur f—er—screwed up when you leave Lexi at a loss for words! I put it twice? Thank you for telling me! I thought I had thought about putting it once and then actually put it later… Oh well! Lol! Thanks for the rose! Can it be blue?

Dracosprincipessa~ Thank you!!

Sunlight704~ Of course she will be! The story's supposed to be semi-about her! Lol! OMG! Brain epiphany! What if I write a sequel from her point of view!?!  

Heaven's Reaper~ Thank you! Only time will tell… *Evil laugh*


	18. Frozen In His Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I think most of you will find this chapter very satisfying… *Evil laugh* Well, I won't keep you in suspense any longer…

        "Well, now that I've babied you enough for one day and not only given you potion, checked on you, and given you supper, I guess I'll be going," Lexi said as she placed the paper bag of food on the cork-wood table that sat underneath the kitchen in Harry's kitchen. 

That's right. No dining room. The boy who lived seemed to be roughing it.

"You don't have to leave," Harry said quietly after a moment. "I mean, you could stay and eat if you want to."

"I already ate," Lexi said after yet another awkward pause. "And I really don't want to interrupt you. I'm sure now that you can think straight, you don't feel like company."

"Why wouldn't I want company?" Harry asked quietly. He was standing barely a few feet from her, looking into her eyes and not really knowing what to say.

"Well, what with everything that's happened in the past twenty four—" Lexi began with a sympathetic smile.

"Why would I want to be alone? To dwell on what a bitch my ex girlfriend is?" Harry asked in a moody voice as he stepped forward with his hands and placed his hands on his hips. 

"I—" Lexi began to say.

Harry was now standing barely a foot from her. He could have counted the freckles on her nose—not very many—if he had wanted to. 

"Nevermind," Harry grunted sullenly.

"You don't have to be so mean," Lexi said, pulling back at his remark.

Harry sighed. He sounded hateful and he knew it.

"I'm sorry—I just—" Harry began to stutter.

He sighed again as his eyes wandered around. For some odd reason, for the first time in months, he saw Lexi for what she really was instead of just an argumentative person he would rather not associate with. She was wearing a black 'I love New York' tank top and baggy black cargo pants with black skate boarding shoes. Her white-blonde hair—no longer streaked with other colors—accentuated her slim face and served to further bring out her bright blue eyes. 

"Want to talk about anything other than Sunday?" Lexi asked quietly, looking at him innocently.

"Yes," Harry said as he tried to avoid her gaze. It was hard to look any place other than her though. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look away. For some odd reason, he knew that this moment would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life—whether it be hours, days, or decades—he would never be able to forget this exact moment. 

"Harry?" Lexi asked quietly after a moment.

"Lexi?" Harry asked in reply as he tried with every ounce of strength to tear his eyes away from her as he felt his knees get weak and his palms get sweaty.

Harry was never sure exactly what made him do what he did next. It felt like a force of nature. He forgot that his hair was disheveled, that he had just broken up with his girlfriend under twenty four hours ago, and that he and Lexi had to maintain a professional relationship. He bent a bit so that he was closer to her height and gently grabbed her chin in his palm, began to lean in—

A popping noise resounded through the flat and Harry's hand dropped and Lexi stepped back a few inches. The moment was gone, lost forever. 

"Harry," Hermione sobbed. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, tearing his gaze away from Lexi and turning towards the living room to find Hermione, standing in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans with a pale tear streaked face clutching a trunk in one hand and Crookshanks in her arms.

"He-he—" Hermione gasped letting go of her trunk handle, letting Crookshanks to the ground, placing her hands over her face, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry walked over to his best friend, placed his arms around her shoulders which suddenly felt very small, and leading her to the couch. When they were sitting down, Hermione buried her face in his chest and sobbed harder. Harry put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Lexi—" Harry began apologetically as he rubbed Hermione's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He didn't want her to leave, but…

"I know," Lexi said understandingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with a wave and pop, she was gone, leaving Harry holding his sobbing best friend.

Harry was never really sure how long Hermione stayed there, sobbing into his chest. He knew that it was hours. He knew she stayed there long enough to soak his shirt with her tears. It wasn't all night, because the sun wasn't yet up when her face surfaced for a moment to asked through sobs if she could stay with him for a while. When he told her 'of course', she buried her face back in his soaked shirt and sobbed for another few, well, hours he assumed.

Eventually, Hermione fell into what looked like a restless sleep before suddenly waking up and then sobbing some more.

"H—Ha—rry," Hermione choked out as she pulled her face out of his chest.

Harry leaned tilted his head forward to look her in the face—her tear-stained face.

"Yes?" Harry asked gently as he pushed her disheveled hair out of her face.

"Can—can—can we talk?" Hermione asked, still choking with sobs. 

"Of course we can," Harry said as he rubbed her back gently.

"H—he—" Hermione tried to say as her voice broke with sobs. 

"Shhh," Harry said gently as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I just found out that he—" Hermione said before breaking into tears again.

Everything was silent for a moment except for Hermione's sobs.

"He—was—cheating—on—me," Hermione finally choked out and then, looking as though she had said all she could say, buried her face back in his chest and sobbed harder than before.

Harry felt nothing other than pure hatred rearing its ugly head. How dare that little son of a bitch? How could—why—

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said between sobs as she suddenly pulled her face out of his chest. "I'm so sorry, you have to—" She hiccupped, "You have to go to work tomorrow."

"It's fine," Harry said gently as he hugged her close, feeling another surge of hatred for anything that could ever make someone as amazing as Hermione this hurt.

"No," Hermione said, pulling away. "I don't want to bother you with my—"

"Shh," Harry silenced her as he gently put her head back where it had been.

Eventually, Hermione dozed off to sleep again and-- when Harry heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep—he slowly fell asleep too.

"Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear the next morning as he tried to get off of the couch. As much as he hated leaving her there, he had to go to work.

Hermione stirred slightly as Harry gently placed her head on one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"No," Hermione said, half asleep. "Don't leave me."

"I have to," Harry said regretfully. "I'll be back soon," Harry said as he looked at her sadly.

Hermione either didn't hear him or didn't care because she simply burrowed into the couch.

Harry sighed and went to his room to change quickly.

After emerging from his room, he debated making coffee for a moment before deciding against it. Not only could he obviously not make coffee, it would also wake up Hermione and she needed to sleep now.

~~Well, there it is! I know it's short, but I'm pretty sure your head is spinning! I know mine is! Wow, two weeks… I bet no one ever thought that a marriage involving Hermione would be that short! Well, I'm hoping for 155-160 reviews and I'm going to post another chapter until I get them! Lol! I know, I'm evil… But I know y'all wanna know what happens when Harry sees Lexi and just what happened with Hermione and Victor! I know it's steep, but… Sorry… So, if you liked it and you want more soon, go REVIEW!!~~

Lannei~ Lol! Well, I just updated again… Lol!

La Belle Dame Rose Sans Mercy~ Well, lets just say that it involved a strip joint… That's ALL I'm saying! I mean, come on, do you REALLY wanna know what the only Gred and Forge approved way to cheer up entails other than drinking? I know I sure don't… Yeah, um, about Lexi it's just… UGH! I can't really tell you! Well, here's dramatic for you… Quite possibly the most dramatic chappie yet… Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the rose and the charms book! I'll treasure them forever! Lol! 

Demon's Soul of Baer~ Thank you, thank you very much! *CajunRogue has left the building!* I mean, er, thanks!

Chiquita-3~ You'll know soon, I promise… Thanks! Yeah, I want my dang email! Lol!

Queen of Zan~ You stole my cheesecake!?!? I don't think we can be friends… Lol! Yeah, I'm a girl and I would've kicked her arse too, but that's not the point… It's not that everyone he knows is a wimp… It's just… Ok, only four people knew, right? Hermione, Lexi, Gred, and Forge… Hermione was not only in another country, but when has Hermione ever let her feelings get the better of her? Never, she's always been the voice of reason. She knows that violence isn't the answer to anything… Lexi isn't quite as… Ugh! Can't tell you! But Lexi wouldn't kick her arse! That would give… Ugh! I can't tell you that either! Lets just say that Lexi has her reasons! Oh, *blush* you're so sweet…

Muse of the Stars~ Yeah… A moment… Lol! It was sweet, wasn't it? Lol! Is that vain? Hey!!! No killing Liz! If anyone gets to kill her, it's me! *Evil laugh* You can help me though…

Dracosprincipessa~ You'll know… Soon enough…

Faith456~ Yeah, they piss each other off a lot, don't they? Well, there is a line between love and hate… Damnit, I can't believe I actually just said that!! You'll know soon enough if she does or if she doesn't…

PotterChick1~ She might… She might not… *Whistles innocently* Thank you!! *Hands you box of donuts* She… Ugh! I wish I could talk!

Sunlight704~ Thank you! I'm not sure if I could do it though! I could definitely try though… Hm… Anywho, maybe, maybe not… (I'm evil, aren't I?) 


	19. Nothing Would Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Well, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! You all deserve cookies and a hug! I apologize for nearly giving you guys heart attacks last chapter… I just re-read it and realized how incredibly evil I was! Lol! Do you still love me? I'm SO sorry I made you wait so long between updates! It's not that I was waiting for more reviews, I just simply didn't even have time or energy to do everything I needed to do, much less update! I'm sorry! Lol! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, here it is!

Upon apparating into his cubicle/office, Harry found Lexi sitting in her usual chair across from his desk. She looked as though she had slept about as much as he had—which wasn't much. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she bit her lower lip and stared at the wall with a dazed look on her face. When Harry got there, she gave no visible sign that she even knew he was there, just continued to stare at the gray wall behind the desk.

Harry didn't really want to knock her out of her stupor. He was scared of what would happen when they finally exchanged words.

"Hello," Harry said quietly as he stood in the doorway, looking at her. She was so peaceful. He knew the peace would probably stop once they finally spoke, but he knew that what must be done simply must be done.

Lexi jumped at the sound of his voice and immediately darted her head towards him.

"Harry—hi," She said with a small, but sad and worried smile. "I was hoping you would be here soon, we need to talk about—"

"I know we need to talk, but I'd like to get some coffee first," He said quickly. A little too quickly. He didn't really need coffee all that badly—he was used to hardly sleeping at night because of dreadful dreams, but he did need to leave the room.

Lexi looked for a moment as though she wanted for him to stay, but just gave a halfhearted nod.

Harry walked as slowly to and from the office kitchen as he possible could, but eventually he came to the point where it was just irrational to not go back to the office.

"How's Hermione?" Lexi asked in a worried voice as she pushed her long light-blonde hair behind her ears as Harry came back into the cubicle and sat behind his desk as he stirred his coffee.

"She's not doing to great," Harry said with a sigh. Where was Lexi going with this? Letting him down easy?

"Long night?" Lexi asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, a bit," Harry said, looking at her and trying to read her facial expression. It gave away no hints as to how she felt other than tired. "You?"

"Yeah," Lexi said quietly as she looked around the office, obviously avoiding Harry's gaze.

"So are we going to discuss—" Harry began in slight annoyance. If she wanted to talk about it, why didn't she just talk about it?

"What happened last night?" Lexi finished with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Or, better yet, what didn't happen," Harry corrected her feeling for a moment that things were almost back to normal, then realizing that things would never be normal again.

"What would've happened," Lexi said in a tone of finality. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Look, Harry, you're a really great guy and everything—"

"I'm sorry," Harry began in a slightly sarcastic tone, "But are you breaking up with me? Because I don't think you can do that when we're not in a relationship."

"But I'm not sure what last night was," Lexi said, ignoring him. "I mean, was it just an attempt at some stupid rebound fling or something?" Lexi asked with a guarded look in her eyes.

Harry was trying and failing miserably at not looking into her eyes though. That was how he got into this in the first place.

"No," Harry said flatly, insulted that she would think he would do that. He would never—not with her. Not with anyone. Especially not with Lexi.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Lexi asked quietly in a squeaky voice as she looked at him with worry and confusion written on her face.

"I don't know—maybe," Harry said as he avoided her gaze and busied himself with arranging the papers on his always messy desk. In all truth, he thought he did, but he didn't know.

"Maybe," Lexi repeated quietly with a deep breath.

"I'm a little confused," Harry admitted quietly, more to himself that to her.

"You're not the only one," Lexi said with a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around.

Harry propped his elbows on the desk and rested his face in his hands. It had, indeed, been a long night.

"I don't know," Lexi began, "I mean, on the one hand—I don't know. Do you—do you want to give this a go?" Lexi asked quietly with confusion painted across her face.

"I don't know," Harry said with confusion. Did he want to try a relationship with Lexi? The problem was, he didn't know. He had just started to have an inkling of feelings for her under twenty-four hours ago.

"Do you—" Lexi began before taking a deep breath, "Do you have feelings for me?" She asked again.

"Quite possibly—I don't really know. Everything is kind of confusing right now," Harry said with frustration. He had just broken up with his girlfriend barely two days ago! How could he be sure if his feeling were real?

"Tell me about it," Lexi said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Do—" Harry began nervously with a huge lump in his throat. He gulped, "Do—do—you have feelings for me?" He asked as he felt his face turn red.

"I think I might," Lexi said as she looked him square in the eyes.

Of course, her doing this was how they got into this mess in the first place.

"I—I—" Harry stuttered at a loss for words. "See."

"So I'll ask you again—do you have feelings for me?" Lexi asked in a shaky voice.

"I—I," Harry stuttered, wishing he could just tell her the truth that he did have feelings for her, but knowing that it wouldn't change anything. Their relationship would never work.

"Hello," Hermione said disheartened as Harry apparated into his flat.

She was sitting on his couch with her knees drawn up to her chest and puffy eyes wearing the same thing she'd been wearing since the previous night.

"Hi," Harry said distractedly. "How are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to he couch and sat beside her, slouching back and staring at the wall.

"All right," Hermione said in a voice that suggested she was anything but all right, "You?"

"All right," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I've been wondering," Hermione began quietly after a moment of silence.

"About?" Harry asked.

"When I got here last night, you and Lexi were about to—" Hermione began.

"Yes," Harry said sullenly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sincerely.

"It's fine," Harry said, leaning forward and looking at her, "Some things are more important." Harry said as he thought wishfully of what would have happened if she hadn't shown up.

Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, things will soon be resolved between Harry and Lexi and we'll soon find out for sure what happened between Hermione and Victor… I dunno, I'm not sure if I like this chapter very much… I dunno… Oh well, I'm hoping for 170 reviews before I post another chapter… So, if you liked it, go REVIEW!

Muse of the Stars How about if you just kill Liz and leave everyone else alone?

Faith456 You'll find out… Well, you found out part of it… You'll find out the rest soon…

CannotWin 3 out of 5? Sniffle I liked it… Lol! Thanks!

JJ Thank you!!

Hekate the one of witchcr Thank you! I like the new penname, but I don't get it…

PotterChick1 Yeah, I did… Lol! I know! Damn Krum… Grr… Don't worry, Hermione does not have feelings for Harry and I love long reviews… J

Queen of Zan Lol! Yeah, damn him!

The Greenwitch, Fae Lol! Yeah, I don't think you really wanna know what they planned on doing… Lol! Yeah, I thought that was sweet too… See! He has a freaking heart!! Yeah, Krum should die… Of course I'll treasure it!

Lannei Don't worry, Harry can now—er—control his anger… Regionals? Hope you had fun!

MoonCheese Yes, eventually it will… Thank you! Gives you box of cookies If I haven't already read it, I'll eventually get around to it…

Sunlight704 Lol! It looks like I did wait that long, though I didn't intend to… Sorry!

Hello I'm sorry, I haven't had time to update until now…

LegallyBrunette2126 Lol! It's fine, don't worry! Thank you!

LittlePiggie Going on the assumption that you don't know the exact definition of 'rogue', thank you for your compliment! Lol…

Dracosprincipessa Lol! Thank you!!


	20. Futon

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I hope you enjoy…

"Hey Harry," Hermione began again, looking at him with a semi-confused look on her face.

        "Yes?" Harry asked automatically, not really thinking.

        "Where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked, looking around the flat.

        "Um—" Harry began as he looked around the flat as well. "You're going to conjure up a bed, right?"

        "Were you aware that intense emotional stress sometimes had a slightly—er--large effect on one's magical ability?" Hermione asked as though it were just some random, irrelevant fact.

        "Actually, I do believe I've heard that before," Harry said as he looked around, hoping to see something to solve their problem that his eyes had somehow managed to previously not see.

        "Yeah, so aren't you going to conjure up a bed for me?" Hermione asked bluntly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_        "Would you like a futon or a normal couch?" The salesman asked Harry as he led him through countless rows full of couches and futons in every imaginable color and style._

_        "Couch, I guess," Harry said as he looked around in wonder._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Always go with futon!" Harry muttered under his breath.

He had been trying to save money at the time. Why save money? He had an enormous inheritance and a steady job! A futon would've been much more practical. Then again, he hadn't counted on his best friend moving in…

        "What?" Hermione asked, looking at him oddly.

        "Nothing," Harry said quickly.

        He sighed.

        "You know I suck at conjuring spells. It would disappear an hour," Harry said with another sigh.

        "I see," Hermione said quietly.

        "I call bed!" Harry and Hermione both called out at the same exact time.

        "But I get it!" Hermione argued, almost playfully, "I am the girl here. And I'm your guest. And—" Hermione trailed off with a sad look on her face.

        Harry buried his head in his hands. She was the girl. And she was under a great deal of emotional distress.

        But he did have to work tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Because of these reasons and many others, the Boy Who Lived soon found himself splitting a bed with his best friend. His comforting twin sized bed had always seemed the perfect size. Tonight, it somehow seemed all too small.

        "Harry?" Hermione asked from beside him.

        "Yes?" Harry asked miserably. He was currently scrunched on the left side of the very small bed, almost falling off as Hermione comfortably spread out over the rest of his bed.

        "Are you still away?" Hermione asked.

        "Looks like it," Harry said with a sigh. "You?"

        "Looks like it," Hermione responded.

        "Comfortable?"

        "Yes," Hermione said happily.

        "That's nice," Harry said as he tried to figure out whether the couch would be more comfortable than the bed.

        "You?"

        "Loads."

        "Really?"

        "I'm thinking about going on the couch."

        "Oh, no, you need sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow."

        Harry sighed as he tried to wiggle into a comfortable position.

        "Your bed is really a lot bigger than it looks," Hermione said in an amazed voice.

        "Loads."

        "Well I'm gonna go to sleep now," Hermione said as Harry felt the bed move as she rolled over and stretched out even more—if at all possible.

        "Night," Harry said, wincing as he felt his knee dig into his rib.

        "Sleep well," Hermione said in an all too cheerful voice.

        "You too," Harry grunted, trying to sound kind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        "Harry," Hermione began again roughly two hours later.

        Harry was still awake due to the fact that his knees were poking him in the ribs.

        "Yes?" Harry asked again, trying to keep all annoyance at having not slept in what felt like weeks out of his voice.

        "Are you asleep?" Hermione asked again.

        Harry sighed. Would he really have answered her if he were asleep?

        "Doesn't look like it," Harry said dully. "You?"

        "I can't sleep," Hermione said, sounding very sad.

        "Do you need more room?" Harry asked kindly.

        "No," Hermione said.

        Harry couldn't see, but he could imagine that she didn't look very happy.

        "What's wrong?" Harry asked kindly.

        "I get the feeling that you're mad at me!" Hermione sobbed suddenly.

        "Hermione," Harry said patiently. "Of course I'm not mad at you."

        "Oh Harry," Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck and, as it was dark, hitting him in the cheek before her arms landed around his neck.

        "Ow," Harry said as he laughed.

        "I'm so sorry," Hermione said, rubbing his cheek where she had hit him.

        "It's fine," Harry said with another laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Harry rolled over as he felt the bed shift suddenly. Upon opening his eyes and putting his glasses on, he found Hermione running out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom.

        "Hermione?" He called after her, still half-asleep, wondering what was going on, and when he had ever fallen asleep.

        He was answered by retching noises coming from the bathroom.

        Figuring she didn't want to be bothered, but still concerned, he went to the kitchen to get some food and wait for her to come out.

        "Are you all right?" Harry asked when Hermione emerged from the bathroom pale with disheveled hair, rubbing her stomach gently.

        "Yes," Hermione said weakly, taking the glass of cold water he handed her and sitting down at the table.

        "Are you sure?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

        "It's just something I ate or something," Hermione said with a nauseated look on her face.

        "So you did eat yesterday?" Harry asked, surprised. He figured she had just spent most of the day crying on the couch.

        "Actually, no," Hermione said as she took a sip from the glass.

        "I have to go change and shower, but do you want me to get you anything?" Harry asked gently.

        "No, I'm fine," Hermione said, looking anything but fine.

        "Are you sure?" Harry asked, studying her face.

        "Mhmm," Hermione mumbled as she took another sip of water.

        "If you're sure," Harry said as he walked out, "Hope you feel better."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        "Hey Harry," Lexi greeted Harry as he apparated into the office lounge to get some coffee. She was pouring a glass of orange juice from a glass pitcher on the counter.

        "ello," Harry mumbled as he made he way to the pot of coffee.

        "You don't look like your usual peppy self," Lexi commented with a smile.

        Harry laughed.

        "Am I ever peppy?" He asked, laughing more as he poured cream into his coffee.

        "No, but less so today than usual," Lexi said knowingly as she placed one hand on her hip.

        "I see," Harry agreed playfully. "If you must know, I was up all night last night as Hermione thought it was a brilliant idea to share my bed."

        Lexi raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

        "And I was completely squashed and didn't get any sleep," Harry said finished as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

        "Interesting," Lexi said simply as she leaned against the white formica counter sipping her orange juice.

"No coffee?" Harry asked after a moment of watching Lexi sip her orange juice.

"No, drinking that stuff makes me feel like I'm old," Lexi said with a smile. "Like you."

"Oh, yes, I seem to have forgotten that you are a young and vibrant eighteen while I am an over the hill twenty-two," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am," Lexi said with a laugh. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Lexi," Harry said, nodding his head at her.

"I've been thinking. I'm not really the kind of girl to sit around and wait for you to make up your mind. So it looks like I'm making the first move. Do you want to go out sometime?" Lexi said, looking him square in the eyes with complete confidence.

"I—I—" Harry stuttered in surprise. "I—" He cleared his throat nervously. "Sure."

--Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it's not awesome or anything, but I'm really and truly exhausted. I'm hoping for 182 reviews, so if you liked it, review!—

Muse of the Stars- LOL! It's really like a bad sitcom or soap opera, isn't it?

Hekate the one of Witchcr- I see! Well now I love your new penname!! I love legends… Especially… Well, since I can't think of exactly what to call them right now, Trojan legends… Lol! Is that right? I'm too tired to remember if it is or not so please forgive me if I'm incorrect…

SmellyCat-190- I'm sure you can guess what would've happened if she hadn't shown up! Thank you, that's very sweet of you!!

Little Piggie- Ok, now I'm just hurt! Lol!

Faith456- LOL! Yeah, it's a good thing she did show up!

One- Where?

Queen of Zan- Really? They seem like real—er—humans!?! That's so sweet!!

Demon's Soul of Baer- Tear Was it really? Lol…

DracosPrincipessa- It's word now! I'm glad you could sense the tension…

PotterChick1- Thank you! I'm sure he'll get around to it… Eventually… We all know how stubborn he can be… Lol…

The Greenwitch, Fae- Lol! It's a good thing you know, cuz I sure as hell don't wanna know… This was close… Do you ever want me to get around to them dating? Lol! Oo! Chocolate…

Soulseeker98- What a lovely SN! Lol! J/J… I actually like it! And I'm also very glad you like my story!


	21. Rainy Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Finally, here's the new chapter… Hope you enjoy…

After asking Harry out, Lexi had promptly given him a cocky smile before walking out of the room, hitting him in the stomach with the palm of her hand as she walked out, leaving Harry staring after her, utterly dumbfounded.

As a matter of fact, Harry just walked around for the next two days in an utterly dumbfounded state of mind.

So dumbfounded, all his actions were simply routine and done out of habit.

Looking back on it, he would never know exactly how he got through the two days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he searched his closet for the olive green polo that—according to Hermione—brought out the green in his eyes which—according to Hermione—were his best asset.

"Yes?" Hermione called out weakly from the couch in the den.

She had been sick almost constantly for the past three days. Harry had offered to stay home with her that night, but she had refused saying "I've waited far too long for you or Lexi to get past your stubbornness and ask the other out for me to let you stay home just because I'm feeling a little green."

"Have you seen my green shirt?" Harry called back as his eyes scanned the floor of his room where all his clothes were strewn—all in the mad search for the olive green polo that—according to Hermione—brought out the green in his eyes which—according to Hermione—were his best asset.

"Which one?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room, hair disheveled, still in her pajamas, clutching a pillow, and looking rather nauseous.

"The one that—according to you—brings out the great in my eyes," Harry said as he racked his brain for the last time he had seen the shirt, "Which—according to you—are my best—" Harry trailed off as he studied his best friend. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"

"Absolutely certain," Hermione said with a forced smile. "You go off, have fun on your date. Merlin knows you deserve it."

"Come on, 'Mione," Harry urged her, "We could eat popcorn and play exploding snap until the sun comes up." Harry suggested with a grin.

"Don't even mention food," Hermione said as she held her hand over her mouth with a slightly green tint to her face.

"Sorry," Harry said sympathetically. "I thought you promised me you would go to the healer if you didn't feel better soon?"

"I will," Hermione assured him, "If I don't feel better soon."

"You said that on Wednesday," Harry reminded her with a raised eyebrow. "That was two days ago."

"Fine," Hermione conceded, "I'll make an appointment on Monday."

"Thank you," Harry said with relief. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"You mean the one you're not wearing?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the doorframe and looking at his chest area with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked down only to realize that he was wearing nothing except for boxers.

"Er—yeah—that one," Harry said, pulling on a gray t-shirt for the time being.

"I don't know where it is," Hermione said as she joined Harry in looking around the room. "When do you have to leave?"

"Um," Harry stuttered as he looked down at his watch, "Five minutes."

"Why on earth did you wait so long to get ready?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice.

"I didn't, I've been looking for my shirt for at least fifteen minutes," Harry defended himself.

"Fifteen minutes," Hermione muttered in amazement, "You are aware that you are a wizard, correct?"

Harry stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"My, my, you are nervous," Hermione said with a smile as she pulled out her wand, "Accio shirt."

All the shirts that were currently spread throughout Harry's flat came zooming towards Hermione and fell in a pile at her feet, partially blocking the doorway through.

Harry cleared his throat and picked up his own wand from the bedside table.

"Accio green polo," Harry said with a smile at Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem," Hermione said as she looked around in wonder at the clothes surrounding her. "Did you have any idea that we owned this many shirts?"

"Over half of them are yours," Harry said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Are not," Hermione argued.

"Are too," Harry argued in return as he pulled on his jeans.

"Are—" Hermione began before pausing for a moment to think. "Are you nervous?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"Nah," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, a little bit," Harry said, "Quite a bit actually. I mean, Lexi's so… And I'm so…"

"Really?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's just so… Confident and it's a bit… Intimidating…" Harry said with a sigh. She could be quite a bit intimidating and—er—scary.

"Maybe she's not as confident as you think she is," Hermione said as she made her way through the piles of shirts to sit on the bed.

"No, I'm pretty sure she is," Harry said, sitting beside his best friend.

"What did you decide you two lovebirds would do tonight?" Hermione asked, leaning against him.

"I was actually planning a picnic in the park," Harry said, face turning red, looking at Hermione for her opinion. "That's corny, isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't," Hermione scolded him, "It's cute and sweet… And romantic."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, it's adorable," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"You know, if I would've let her choose… Well, I'd probably be bungee jumping," Harry looked nauseous for a few moments, "Or, you know, something equally horrifying."

Hermione smiled at him, giggling.

"You know, I doubt riding a broomstick is all that much less scary than bungee jumping. Merlin knows that it's not as high of a height," Hermione said, looking at him knowingly.

"I know, but the idea… Or falling from that high with just a cord holding you…" Harry said, shaking at the idea.

"Yes, it's so much more terrifying than falling from a broom much higher with nothing holding you," Hermione mock-agreed.

"Yeah, but you don't know you're going to fall," Harry defended himself poorly.

Hermione looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry said as he looked down at his watch, "I have to go."

"Have fun," Hermione said with a sweet smile as Harry stood up.

"Do I look alright?" Harry asked as he tugged at his shirt and desperately tried to smooth down the back of his hair.

"Very handsome," Hermione said as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Hope you feel better," Harry said as he bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we doing?" Lexi asked, wrapping her arm through Harry's as they stepped out of her flat building and into the dark night.

"You see that park over there," Harry said, gesturing across the street anxiously, getting more and more worried as each moment came and went. Even though Hermione had assured him that it was NOT corny, he couldn't shake the feeling that Lexi would laugh in his face.

"If you're talking about the bungee jumping stand they had set up, it left yesterday," Lexi told him as they walked along the sidewalk, waiting for traffic to clear so they could cross.

"No," Harry said, chuckling to himself. "I was actually thinking—" Harry trailed off at the questioning expression etched on Lexi's face.

"You were thinking…" Lexi urged him gently.

"Iwasthinkingwecouldhaveapicnic," Harry said in one breath as he wiped his sweating hands on his jeans.

"Pardon?" Lexi asked, looking at him with confusion.

"I was thinking," Harry began again after taking a deep breath, "I was thinking we could have a picnic." Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut nervously.

"Oh, Harry," Lexi exclaimed in a completely unreadable voice.

Harry, not knowing if she was letting him down easy or happy about the idea, chanced opening one of his eyes.

"That's so—wait a minute. You're seducing me on the first date!?" Lexi asked, pulling away from the crook of his arm and slapping him in the chest.

"No, no, Lexi, I swear—" Harry began worriedly.

"I was joking," Lexi said with a laugh.

"Oh," Harry said feeling slightly awkward, "funny."

"So, where's the picnic basket?" Lexi asked, looking around when they had found a nice spot to sit in the dark park.

Close enough to a lamppost so they could see each other, but far enough away so they wouldn't be attacked by all the bugs attracted to the light.

"Oh, yes," Harry stuttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny picnic basket and tapping it with his wand.

"Should you really be doing—that," Lexi said, gesturing towards Harry and his wand, "Here?"

Harry looked around for a moment, considering the question.

"I'm sure it's fine," Harry said, looking around for anyone who could've possibly seen them.

"I like your shirt," Lexi commented as she rummaged through the picnic basket.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"You welcome," Lexi said quietly. "And you're not wearing glasses."

"Yeah, I don't like them very much," Harry said, referring to the round black rimmed glasses he had been wearing over half his life.

"They why don't you ever wear contacts?" Lexi asked innocently.

"They itch," Harry said, subconsiously poking at his eyes.

"Then why don't you get glasses you like?" Lexi asked, looking at him curiously.

"I--I never thougt about that," Harry said in a surprised voice.

After a few moments of awkward silence in which Harry nervously tried to figure out what to do with his hands and Lexi continued rummaging through the picnic basket without a care in the world, Harry remembered some advice Hermione had once given him.

"You look nice too," Harry said, looking at her. She really did look nice. Not at all scary like usual. Her hair was down and halfway down her back. She was wearing slightly baggy dark red capri pants, a tight black tank top, and black heels that made her as tall as Harry.

"Thanks," Lexi said with a large, genuine smile lighting up her face. "Did you cook this?" She asked, gesturing to the carton of pasta she had just opened.

"No," Harry said reluctantly, "I ordered it from some restaurant down the block." Harry said, pulling out two bottles of self-filling butterbeer out of the basket.

"Where'd you get the basket?" Lexi asked a few moments later.

"'Mione," Harry said as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Lexi nodded with a smile as she opened her own drink and sipped on it slowly.

"Hey, Harry," Lexi asked a few minutes later with a pensive look on her face as she looked intently at her food.

"It's not good?" Harry asked, gesturing to her supper.

"No, it's just… Can I ask you a bit of a—er—personal question?" She asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure," Harry agreed, wondering what she wanted to know.

"I wouldn't ask—it's just… You're the only person I know who… Well, accept Hermione. But I can't ask her. It would upset her too much and—" Lexi trailed off, looking up at the sky. "What was that?" She asked, wiping the bridge of her nose.

Harry looked up at the sky, slightly confused.

"Condensation?" He suggested half-heartedly. It wasn't supposed to rain tonight.

"Is that even possible? I mean, it's—" Lexi stopped talking, looking up at the sky.

Harry looked back up too, wondering what she was on about.

The sky was no longer clear. The stars and the moon were no longer visible.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Lexi asked curiously.

With a clap of thunder, rain was pouring in what seemed like buckets from the sky.

"That thing," Harry began, "Yeah, that was rain."

"You think?" Lexi said as she whipped out her wand to magically pack the picnic basket.

"I do," Harry said, standing up and pulling her to her feet before shrinking the basket to fit in his pocket.

"You know," Lexi screamed to him as they ran hand in hand back towards her flat, completely and utterly soaked, "We could apparate back."

"Yeah, we could," Harry screamed back as the road cleared and they ran across.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Lexi asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Harry said as he ran down the sidewalk, holding her hand, dodging the other people running to get back inside to their dry homes. "Which building again?"

"This one," Lexi said, stopping behind him in front of a door.

She opened the door, leaning it against her leg as she smiled at him.

"What was it you were trying to ask me earlier?" Harry shouted over the rain as he brushed his sopping hair out of his face.

"It's not important," Lexi said, still standing there, smiling at him.

Her clothes were clinging to her slender body and her hair was disheveled and wet, hanging in her face.

"Hermione always told me not to snog a girl on the first date, but—"

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her, snogging him on the lips quickly.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Before, when he had snogged Cho and Hermione and Liz, he had never known where to put his hands and felt awkward.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lexi said, pulling away and smiling at him before turning around and walking into the building.

--Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, do me a big favor and REVIEW! I'll post again when I have around 200--

Tanydwr- I know nothing...

Lizzy-Chan- Thank you and I'm about to email you...

PHSDrummer- Lol! Thanks... I think...

PotterChick1- Yeah, she's a bit of a... Straightforward kinda gal... Lol! That's not the best arrangement, is it? I hope you feel better!

Akire135- Well, ya just found out...

Muse of the Stars- LOL! You seem a bit happy...

Hekate the one of Witchcr- Thank you!

Dracosprincipessa- Lol! Finally!!

Queen of Zan- Um... I'm not quite sure how it would hold... And the fat postal worker might just eat it... But other than that, I'm sure it'll be fine...

MoonCheese- Thank you!

Faith456- I know noth--Oo! A flag!


	22. In a Daze

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N: Um... I'm just gonna go hide under something... I'm so sorry... Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Thanks for all the reviews... I'm SO SORRY! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Harry stood, in the rain staring at the door long after Lexi was gone. His clothes were completely soaked through, but he didn't care. The people in the streets were beginning to stare at him and whisper about why he had been standing there so long, but he didn't care.

"Excuse me, sir, I need to get through," said a middle aged woman in a black trenchcoat holding a young child in one arm and an umbrella in the other hand, trying her best to stay dry.

Harry smiled at her before beginning to walk down the dark, raining street, listening to the rain pound on the cement as though it were music.

Above him, the sky was clouded over and lightening lit up the sky.

He never once considered apparating home, the night was too beautiful and serene.

As he walked down the sidewalk, rain hitting the ground in near hail all around him, he began to hum a cheery tune and walk with a certain pep in his step, the likes of which the young auror had never done.

Eventually, he reached the steps to his appartment building and he bounced up them, two at a time, still whistling.

Instead of taking the lift like any sane person who was dripping wet, he took the stairs up to his flat two at a time, still whistling.

Upon reaching his doorstep, he jiggled the knob a little as he stuck the key he didn't know he still had in the lock and opened the door, still whistling.

"Hey, Harry, how was your--" Hermione began, sprawled out on the couch in her pajamas with her wand in her hand, eyeing the wall opposite her, "Why are you so wet?"

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully as he walked to put up his coat as though it weren't dripping wet. "Lovely evening."

A puddle of water formed on the hardwood floor.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She couldn't remember him ever being this happy.

"I'm just fabulous," Harry said, throwing his soaking wet self onto the couch beside his best friend with a giddy smile on his face. "And how are you?"

"I--I'm alright," Hermione stuttered in confusion.

"That's nice," He said as he stared at the wall with a dazed, but incredibly happy look on his face. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Trying to figure out if I should blast through that wall there," Hermione said as she eyed the wall and fiddled her wand between the thumb and index finger over her right hand.

"Go for it," Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione turned to him in complete and utter confusion.

"What?"

"You have fun, I'm going to bed," Harry said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked to his room with a bit of a bounce in his step.

Hermione watched his retreating back, mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry called out in a daze from his bed where he was currently sprawled out face down and covered with one sheet. Where oh where had the other one gone?

No answer.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was early Monday morning. He had to report into work in thirty minutes. The rest of the weekend had been spent staring off into space with a goofy look on his face as he replayed his date with Lexi over and over and over again. Each time leaving him just as awestruck as the last.

As a matter of fact, that's what he thought he would do right now. Yes, yes it sounded like a good idea, didn't it?

Just as he was getting to his favorite part, he heard a buzzing noise from the next room.

"Herm-i-on-ee?" Harry called out distractedly.

Just then, a paper-airplane charmed to fly slipped through the crack under the bedroom door and flew across the room straight toward him.

Apparently, it was also charmed to attack him, because that's what it did.

"Ow, ow!" Harry screamed out as he tried to grab hold of the paper which was currently zooming tauntingly in circles around his head.

Fortunately, all the years spent Gryffindor's seeker had some use and he managed to catch the paper before it could gouge his eye--or eyes--out.

As he unfolded it, he recognized Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Just want to let you know not to worry about me. I finally broke down and went to a healer._

_Much love,  
Hermione_

Harry turned the paper over, looking for more writing. He could hardly believe that Hermione would write him a two sentence letter. Back when they had first graduated from Hogwarts, one of her favorite hobbies had been sending him eight page and longer letters that took him hours to read.

He didn't have much time to dwell on the topic though because glancing at the clock, he realized he had spent the last twenty minutes day dreaming about Lexi!

He rolled out of bed and ran to the closet only to find that he had no clean clothes. Grunting, he looked around the room to find an almost clean outfit.

T-shirt and jeans worn last Tuesday to buy groceries. Hardly smelled at all. It would have to do.

He brushed his teeth quickly, ran a hand through his hair, put on his glasses, and with a pop, he was in his office, standing behind the desk, looking at Lexi.

"H-hi," She said awkwardly as she took in his appearance. She herself was wearing a black tank top and an old pair of blue jeans with her hair pulled back in a loose braid.

"Hello," Harry said, suddenly very self conscious that his clothes did smell, even if just a tiny bit.

Before either of them could say anything else, Lexi had walked around the desk, grabbed him by the waist, and pinned him up against the wall, snogging him ferociously.

After the surprise wore off, Harry found himself give in.

"Here," She said, pulling away a little too soon in Harry's opinion and handing him a stack of paperwork.

"What's this?" Harry asked, trying to keep his composure as he read skimmed the title.

"It's the paperwork to transfer me," Lexi said, not looking him in the eye.

"But--" Harry began in shock. Had he done something wrong? Why was she leaving?

"You know you'd get fired and I'll get booted out if we get caught." She said, looking at him questioningly, "I figured I'd give you the paperwork and let you decide."

"You're leaving?" Harry managed to choke out as she turned around to walk out the room.

"I'm going get a cup of orange juice or something," Lexi said as she walked into the hall.

Harry sat down at his desk, heads in his hands, staring at the top page of the paperwork in shock.

"Mr. Potter," A voice said from his doorway.

Harry looked up to see Mr. Edwards' secretary.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a daze.

"Mr. Edwards would like to see you," She said before turning around and walking out.

Harry stared at her back in confusion for a moment before standing up and following her towards his boss's office, trying to figure out what reason his boss would have for needing to see him.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Harry said as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Harry, do come in," Mr. Edwards said, gesturing to the seat across from his desk.

Harry walked in and sat in the seat as he looked around. The desk was stacked high with organized files, paperwork, and memos.

"I was wondering if you could give me any reason for your friend's sudden resignation?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"What?" Harry asked in complete confusion.

"So you don't know either," He said as he shuffled the papers around on his desk before pulling out a letter.

* * *

--OH! Cliffie! Who resigned? Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I'm hoping to get to atleast 218!--

Muse of the Stars- Aww! Don't cry! I promise it'll be alright!

CareBear11488- Psh! Not now! Lol! That's for later!

Dracosprincipessa- You'll find out! Lol!

Queen of Zan- Here's for irony, I had strawberry cheesecake about an hour ago!

Lizzy-Chan- Thank you!

I dont have a name- Um... I did... Eventually...

NikkiEvans- Lol! Thank you SO MUCH!

O.o.- It's alive... Maybe on life support, but it's still fighting!

Guest- Thank you!

Thunder Strix- Thank you! I like your name!

Moon Cheese- He's all... Aww! Lol!

LegallyBrunette2126- It's alright... I'm about a year behind on updating! Yeah, picnics never go well... And I hate idealism, so there ya go!

Dee Ann- Thank you again!

O.o.- Whistles innocently

Scorchy-11- Aw! Thank you SO MUCH!

Lyric's Angel- Wow... I feel so sorry for you. I mean, this is a long fic. If you have enough time to spend all that time reading something you hate...


	23. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the review! I appreciate them a ton! I just wanted to let you know, this story is nearing completion! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"She sent this adressed to you," Mr. Edwards said, picking another letter off of his messy desk and handing it to Harry.

Harry took the folded paper from his boss' hands hesitantly and looked at it to see it magically sealed with his name written across the back in Hermione's perfect handwriting.

Unlike mostletters he recieved from Hermione, this one was only one page. He felt butterflies dancing in his stomach as he opened it.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know, I'm resigning from my position as auror, but please try to understand. If you want to contact me, you can owl me at my parent's house. Thank for all your hospitality and support._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared down at the letter, feeling sick to his stomach.

She was leaving. She was probably already gone. She was leaving.

He didn't know what had happened at the healer's office or, for that matter, if anything happened at all.

He did, however know that she had always been there for him when he needed her. When everyone else--even Ron--seemed to be against him, she was there offering an open ear and sound advice. Even Ron had died and she was just as miserable as he, she put aside her feelings to comfort him. He had to find her.

He had to make her stay.

"Would it be alright if I--" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, please, go and try to talk her out of her decision," Mr. Edwards said tiredly.

With a pop, Harry was in his flat.

Hopefully, she hadn't left yet.

Hermione was trying to get her suitcase to close in the middle of the living room floor with tears in her eyes. Just before she was about to throw herself onto it, she noticed Harry standing sullenly in front of the fireplace.

"Harry," Hermione said in shock.

"Where--What--Who?" Harry stuttered as he walked towards her, led her away from the suitcase, sat her down on the couch, and sat down beside her.

"Harry, please," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No," Harry said flatly. "I deserve an explanation." She couldn't just quit her job and leave him without so much as a reason why. After all they'd been through together, he deserved it.

Hermione looked down at the floor with tears streaming down her face, sighing.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry squeaked, sounding clearly heartbroken. "I thought we were having fun together?"

"We are," She said sadly, "We were."

"Then why are--"

"I'm pregnant," She shouted out, bursting into tears as she burried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"That son of a--" Harry stuttered, "I'll kick his--"

"You will do nothing of the sort," She said sharply, snapping up and looking him dead in his green eyes.

"Hermione, look what he's done to you," Harry tried to reason. All through their time at Hogwarts, Ron had sworn up and down that Victor was no good. Harry had thought he was jealous. For once, Harry must have missed something that Ron caught. Why did it have to be something so important?

"What good will that do?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "Us getting back together and him continuing to cheat on me? My child having his/her father around when it's convenient for him? It wouldn't do any good!"

"Are you really telling me that you're not going to tell Victor at all?" Harry asked, completely shell-shocked. Hermione had always been so level headed and rational. He couldn't believe she could just not tell Victor that she was pregnant for his child.

Hermione stared at him tears streaming down her defiant face.

"I should go," She said, standing up and wiping the tears from her face.

"Where are you going to go?" Harry asked in a cold voice, standing up.

"Away."

"That's not going to fix anything and you know it," Harry argued. "Why'd you quit your job?"

Maybe it was the mention of the job she loved so much or maybe it was Harry screaming at her, but Hermione could no longer stand on her own two feet and collapsed back onto the couch, burried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly.

"Harry," She stuttered, "You know you don't want me around here, pregnant, moody, throwing up all the time. You'd worry about me all the time. Then, you'd feel guilty leaving me alone to go out. You have more important things to worry about than me. Don't worry about me! I'll be fine," She finished, saying the last part completely calm.

"Hermione, y-you."

"Harry, I have to leave. For both of us. If I stay here, you'll end up practically raising my child and then resenting me for it," Hermione reasoned.

"What's so wrong with that?" Harry asked, trying to pull at anything, just to get her to stay.

"I can't ruin your life just because I've ruined mine," She said, staring him in the eyes sadly.

Harry sighed. Hermione was the most strongheaded person he knew and she'd made up her mind.

"Why did you have to quit your job though?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, it would be selfish to keep my job and try and raise a child alone. When we started to get field assignments, I'd never be around. And imagine if something would happen to me. I'm sorry, my baby is more important to me than work."

"Where are you going to go?" Harry asked, slumping onto the couch, defeated.

"My parents for now."

"You're going to live the rest of your life at your parents house?" Harry asked, feeling a pang of guilt. "Hermione, if it's about the money--"

"It has nothing to do with the money, Harry. I know you'd readily give me anything I needed. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life at my parents house. Just the rest of the summer, I promise. And, I'll see you next weekend for your birthday," Hermione said, sitting down on the couch beside Harry and rubbing his back in a comforting motion.

"What are you going to do after the summer?" Harry asked weakly as he buried his face in his hands. He still couldn't believe it. She was really leaving him.

"I've been in touch with Professor McGonagall. She's offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Hermione said, smiling slightly at the thought of her new job. "I guess they figured I was the next best thing to you," She tried to joke.

Harry stared at her blankly.

"Harry, please, it'll be great, I promise. It'll be a new beginning for us." She said.

Harry tried his best to hold back tears. Hermione was really leaving.

"Thank you, Harry, thanks for everything," Hermione said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

With a pop, she was gone.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I'm hoping for 236

Dracosprincipessa, Sigh I wish I had time...

Scorchy-11, Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!

Queen of Zan, Whistles Innocently

Lizzy-chan, Thank you!

Dee Ann, There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!

Muse of the Stars, Don't worry! I heard a rumor in my head that it would all end well!

MoonCheese, Lol! Don't worry, it'll be ok, I promise... They have a vaccine for that now!

Sammi11, Thank you SO MUCH!

You Suck, Why--er--you're so sweet!

PotterChick1, I know you didn't review, but... Sniffles I miss you!


End file.
